Le combat de l'apocalypse
by Kithia
Summary: Et si Voldemort et Tom Jedusor étaient bien distincts? Et si une autre destinée que se battre l'un contre l'autre attendait Harry et Tom? Un ennemi puissant a placé ses pions pendant des années, et l'heure de le combattre approche, lui et ses émissaires. HP/TJ
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Résumé : Et si Voldemort et Tom Jedusor étaient bien distincts. Et si une autre destinée que se battre l'un contre l'autre attendait Harry et Tom. Un ennemi puissant a placé ses pions pendant des années, et l'heure de le combattre approche, lui et ses émissaires.

oOo

 _Et voilà une nouvelle fic._

 _Petite note pour mamanline qui m'avait demandé, il y a… euh… un moment (un très long moment), si je comptais faire une romance Tom/Harry. Et bien cela va être chose faite._

 _Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai commencée, mais je n'étais pas plus inspirée que ça. Je l'ai enfin reprise et quasiment achevée. Quasiment, mais bon comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai toujours fini mes fic jusque là, avec des délais raisonnables, donc celle la ne fera pas exception._

 _Rating_ _: passera surement en M un jour donc comme dab je le mets dès le début._

 _Homophobes, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir, il y aura du yaoï et du yuri, vous êtes prévenus._

 _Disclaimer_ _: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous reconnaissez quelqu'un, il faut remercier J.K. Rowling et sa merveilleuse imagination qui nous a menés là où nous sommes maintenant._

 _Pour ce qui est des autres, il y aura pas mal de perso à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Par exemple : Tereneth, Sephiora, Kazuya et Leylin pour ceux qui arriveront le plus vite._

 _Bon, je pense que j'ai tout dis pour le moment._

oOo

Quelques explications avant de commencer) :

L'histoire se situe au niveau du tome 6, la prophétie est connue, de même que la présence des horcruxes, même si leur chasse n'a pas réellement commencée.

Sirius a échappé de peu à la mort grâce à Tonk qui a réussi à repousser l'arcade voilée d'un sort avant qu'il ne la traverse. Il a passé quelques jours à Ste Mangouste pour cause de blessures, mais rien de grave.

Voldemort a réussi à faire échapper ses mangemorts d'Azkaban en contrôlant les détraqueurs, et a décidé d'attaquer Poudlard maintenant qu'il a réuni toutes ses forces.

oOo

Prologue

Tous les mangemorts avec leur chef, les aurores, les professeurs et les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie qui avaient souhaité se battre, étaient face à face dans le parc de l'école. Les combats avaient commencé rapidement avec une pluie de sorts, chacun ayant hâte d'en finir.

C'est là que l'histoire commence réellement, quand soudain, alors que la mage noir et le survivant allaient démarrer leur combat, prêts à jeter leur premier sort, un immense éclair blanc les foudroya tous les deux. Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort disparurent à cet instant à la vue de tout le monde.

(***)

 _Je sais que c'est très court, mais c'est juste pour replacer le contexte. L'histoire commence vraiment au chapitre 1._


	2. Chapter 1 Un réveil bien étrange

_Coucou, merci pour vos premières reviews, et contente que ça semble vous plaire. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre une semaine avant le premier vrai chapitre : le voici donc. J'essaierai de publier tous les dimanche, même s'il peut m'arriver une semaine de retard._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 1 : Un réveil bien étrange

Harry se réveilla dans un lit, dans une chambre toute blanche avec une imitation de ciel bleu au plafond, des nuages moutonneux y circulant.

Il se demanda immédiatement ce qu'il faisait là, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il s'apprêtait à combattre Voldemort. Est-ce lui qui l'avait amené ici ? Etait-il à l'hôpital ? Qu'étaient devenus ses amis ?!

Alors que toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, un homme entra, grand, bien bâti, avec des muscles bien dessinés, mais pas trop imposants. De longs cheveux blancs argentés descendaient jusqu'à la pliure de ses genoux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une marque de vieillesse, non, son visage étant encore jeune. Il avait peut-être la trentaine.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé. Mange, les questions viendront après. » Commença-t-il sans lui laisser l'occasion de placer un mot.

Harry refréna son envie de parler et entreprit de manger comme il lui était conseillé. Il avait effectivement une faim de loup. Il manqua recracher l'eau qu'il était en train de boire quand son interlocuteur reprit la parole.

« Toi et Tom Jedusor avez été amenés ici pour réparer ce qui a été brisé. »

« Quoi ! Voldemort est ici ?! » Hurla-t-il après avoir dégluti difficilement.

« Ici, il n'y a plus ni sauveur, ni Voldemort. » Répondit très calmement l'homme face à lui.

Immédiatement, Harry tenta de se lever. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'achever la bataille qui avait commencé avant cet éclair étrange et son trou de mémoire. Mais une voix pleine de pouvoir l'arrêta et le força à s'assoir à nouveau. Il jeta un regard mauvais vers l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Ce dernier reprit d'une voix plus calme. « Reste un peu tranquille, que je t'explique l'histoire, ce que toi et lui faites ici. »

Il fit quelques pas, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, puis refit face à Harry, dont les yeux étaient braqués droit sur lui. Il avait toute l'attention du brun, même s'il la donnait de mauvaise grâce.

« Trois couples se lèveront et se battront contre les sept émissaires du Malin. Ils seront chacun aidés par un familier et par leurs amis, et tous ceux qu'ils pourront rallier à leur cause. » Commença-t-il.

« C'est le résumé d'une ancienne prophétie. Le bien et le mal sont les noms donnés aux deux camps car ce sont des humains qui l'on rédigée. En réalité, c'est plutôt le camp de la Magie, gardienne de l'humanité, contre le Malin, esprit protecteur de la terre. Pour nous, ils représentent le mal car ils veulent nous détruire. » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

« On ne sait comment, le mal a pris connaissance de la bataille future avant le bien, et a réussi à pervertir un de ses membres. Il a empoisonné l'esprit de son père, avant de blesser sa mère d'un mal mortel, elle a tout juste eu le temps d'accoucher avant de trépasser. C'est lui encore qui a fait envoyer le jeune enfant dans un orphelinat afin qu'il ne connaisse jamais la bonté d'une famille, c'est lui qui a empli de ténèbres son monde, pervertissant peu à peu tous ceux qui l'entouraient, comme une malédiction. Tous ceux qui se rapprochaient trop de lui sont morts, sauf ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Un jour, il a été obligé de tuer pour se défendre, et là le malin a pu prendre en grande partie possession de son âme, l'asservissant. »

L'homme reprit son souffle avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je pense que cette histoire te rappelle quelque chose n'est ce pas. »

Un grand silence suivit sa réplique.

« Impossible. » Finit par souffler le brun, les mots résonnant dans son esprit.

« Et pourtant… » Murmura son vis-à-vis.

« Mais… et la prophétie ? » Le monde autour d'Harry s'écroulait doucement, et il essaya désespérément de retrouver un point d'ancrage dans ce qu'il croyait connaitre.

« Faites par les émissaires pour tromper le monde. » Claqua sans pitié la voix de son vis-à-vis.

« Mais les horcruxes ? »

« Les horcruxes existent effectivement, mais pas tels qu'ils t'ont été décrits. Ce sont en réalité des morceaux d'âme des émissaires du mal, de chacun d'eux en fait. Chacun a donné une partie de son âme dans ces objets pour ne pas trop la fragiliser. Mais le pouvoir sur celle de Tom n'en est que plus grand.

Par contre, son âme a lui est intacte, noircie par tout ce qu'il a fait contre son gré, mais intacte quand même. Les horcruxes ne sont que des chaines. D'ailleurs, c'est l'emprise du Malin qui lui donnait cet aspect. Les émissaires de la terre ne peuvent avoir un aspect totalement humain, puisque leur but est d'éradiquer ces derniers. Maintenant, il ressemble à ce qu'il aurait toujours du être. Mais tu verras ça plus tard. »

« Donc c'était vous l'éclair bizarre ? Comment vous avez fait, pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda Harry. Il y avait trop de questions, trop de points à éclaircir.

« A vrai dire, avant cette bataille, on pensait que Voldemort était un émissaire. Mais on ne pouvait rien faire sans les deux derniers membres, nous ne sommes que quatre, on devrait être six. Mais on s'est rendu compte au dernier moment que le dernier couple c'était toi… et lui. » Expliqua l'homme aux cheveux argentés, prenant un air légèrement gêné.

« Attendez attendez attendez. Vous avez parlé de trois couples. Moi et Voldemort, on n'est pas un couple… » Bredouilla Harry.

« Le terme trois couple, veut dire, trois associations de deux personnes. » Répliqua son vis-à-vis en souriant. « Le fait que vous soyez… amant… ne regarde que vous. Je suis l'amant de ma partenaire. Les deux autres sont compagnons d'arme de magie et d'âme, mais pas encore amant je crois. Libre à vous de choisir votre partenariat, mais vous allez forcément bien fonctionner, c'est dans votre magie.

« C'est impossible… » Souffla le brun, terrassé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« La preuve que non, tu es là, et il n'est pas loin, dans une autre chambre avec ma compagne Sephiora. » Répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Elle lui explique la même chose qu'à toi. Demain vous vous verrez. Aujourd'hui, c'est assimilation et repos. »

« Je pourrais toujours le voir, je ne garantis pas qu'il y survive. » Capitula le Griffondor d'un air sombre.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose dans l'immédiat. Il ressentait une lourde fatigue, et trop d'informations lui étaient parvenues. Il avait besoin de se reposer, et surtout de digérer tout ça.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Tereneth. » Lui précisa tout de même son hôte.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que le brun ne tombe de sommeil. Avant de se laisser emporter, il se demanda tout de même ce qu'étaient devenus ses amis, et les mangemorts…


	3. Chapter 2 Rencontre avec Tom

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Voici la première rencontre Harry/Tom._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec Tom

Le lendemain, Harry suivit Tereneth à la rencontre de Tom Jedusor. La rencontre fut plutôt tendue, entre les regards noirs de la part du brun, face à l'indifférence totale de son ennemi.

La discussion avec Sephiora qu'il avait eu la veille tournait en boucle dans la tête de ce dernier.

 _oOo_

« _Vous dites que c'est mon partenaire ? Je n'ai jamais eu de partenaires, que des sous fifres, des lèches bottes, je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne. Le malin est resté si longtemps en moi que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a laissé une partie de lui, je parle toujours le fourchelangue, j'ai essayé, c'est en moi. » S'était-il exclamé après les explications de la jeune femme._

 _« Alors c'est que tu devais le maitriser. » Avait-elle répliqué calmement. « Cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un du mauvais côté. »_

 _« Mais je l'ai été. Qui vous dit que je n'y retournerais pas, là bas j'étais adulé, et j'étais près de gagner d'ailleurs. » Claqua-t-il d'une voix sèche._

 _« Vous alliez surtout vous entre tuer, et au final faire gagner les émissaires puisque nous aurions alors été incomplets. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix légèrement acerbe. « Mais ce n'est surtout pas là où tend ton âme. » Continua-t-elle plus doucement._

 _« Et comment pouvez vous savoir là où tend mon âme ? »_

 _« Si elle ne tendait pas vers le bien, les émissaires n'auraient pas eu à faire tout ça pour t'avoir de leur côté, ou plutôt du côté du mal. Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont assassiné ta mère, t'ont privé de foyer, de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu t'être proches. A chaque instant, ils ont du te surveiller, car la moindre flamme d'espoir ou de bonté t'aurait fait revenir vers le bien. » Lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce._

 _Un silence accueillit ses paroles, mais Sephiora sut qu'elle avait marqué un point._

 _« Enfin, pour l'instant, tu n'as rien à faire, ta nature fera le reste, avec celle d'Harry. » Rajouta-t-elle._

 _« Parlons de lui. Comment voulez vous d'un quelconque partenariat. J'ai essayé de le tuer, et pas qu'une fois. Je lui ai pourri la vie depuis qu'il a un an, et il m'a pourri la mienne aussi en passant. Jamais il ne me laissera l'approcher, et ce n'est pas moi qui essaierais. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sombre._

 _« Laisse faire le temps, Tereneth se chargera de Harry, afin qu'il ne tue pas, et moi je me chargerais du fait que toi tu n'essaieras pas non plus. Mais apparemment je n'aurais pas trop de mal là-dessus. » Termina-t-elle d'une voix rieuse._

 _« Je n'essaierais pas de le tuer. » Capitula effectivement Tom. « Tout ce que je pourrais faire c'est l'ignorer, et espérer qu'il en fasse autant. »_

 _« Et s'il ne t'ignore pas, mais qu'il n'essaie pas pour autant de te tuer ? » Le taquina Sephiora._

 _« Et que pourrait-il faire d'autre. » Répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules._

 _« Ce que tu peux être naïf, c'est marrant. » Cette fois-ci la jeune femme blonde laissa franchement éclater son rire._

 _« Faites attention, certains sont morts pour moins que ça. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis prisonnier que je suis inoffensif. » Bougonna Tom, ne pouvant cacher son ton vexé._

 _« De un tu n'es plus Voldemort, tu ne me tueras donc pas, de deux tu n'es pas prisonnier, et de trois, si, pour l'instant tu es inoffensif mon choux. » Se moqua-t-elle en s'éclipsant, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un Tom fulminant et un bon repas chaud._

 _oOo_

Harry avait directement lancé des regards noirs en direction de son ancien ennemi, mais ce dernier l'avait royalement ignoré. Il décida donc de se taire, et pour une fois, attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. Et puis, détail qui avait son importance, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir le toucher avec Tereneth à ses côtés.

Le matin même, pour être sur qu'il allait se tenir tranquille et ne rien tenter de stupide, l'homme lui avait fait une petite démonstration de sa force. Il l'avait mis au défis d'atteindre la porte, alors que lui-même devait l'en empêcher à mains nues. Tous les coups étaient permis, baguette magique incluse.

La première fois, Harry n'y avait pas été à fond, le sous-estimant grandement. Mais la seconde et la troisième fois si. Et là il avait compris. Ils étaient forts, très forts. Et il savait parfaitement n'en avoir pas vu le dixième.

Hors de question de se ridiculiser face à Voldemort en faisant un geste stupide. Il lui laisserait l'initiative.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec sa compagne auquel il n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à part la mention du repas, il vit Tereneth rebrousser chemin et lui emboita le pas. Apparemment, Tom avait l'air contrarié et moyennement décidé à les suivre, ce qui fit sourire le brun, se disant qu'il allait se faire vertement rabrouer.

Mais il fut largement déçu en constatant que Sephiora lui avait saisi le bras, et l'incitait à les suivre en silence. Son ancien ennemi avait obéi sans broncher plus.

Le Griffondor ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le Serpentard subir la même humiliation que lui pour constater la force de leurs hôtes. Une léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Ce dernier s'estompa en constatant le rapprochement de son ancien ennemi. Il accéléra le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de Tereneth, alors que d'un commun accord, Tom ralentissait le sien pour maintenir leurs distances. Il entendit clairement le léger soupir de Sephiora, mais elle ne leur fit aucune remarque. S'il s'était retourner il aurait vu clairement de l'amusement dans ses yeux, plus que de l'impatience.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une espèce de grand salon, où deux personnes étaient déjà attablées. Ca devait être l'autre couple duquel ils leur avaient parlé.

Harry et Tom furent surpris au premier abord de constater que c'étaient deux femmes. Elles n'étaient de toute évidence pas sorcières, portant des armes à feu. Mais elles n'étaient clairement pas moldues non plus, leur magie étant perceptible d'où ils étaient.

L'une avait des cheveux courts et noirs, avec des mèches blanches, deux flingues à la ceinture. L'autre les avait mi-longs, châtains avec des mèches brunes, un pistolet sur sa hanche droite, un couteau sur la gauche.

« Voici Kazuya et Leylin. » Les présenta Tereneth en prenant place à côté d'elles.

« Harry et Tom. » Les introduisit Sephiora.

Harry et Tom les saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, hésitant à s'installer également. Mais comme tout le monde commençait à manger en les ignorant, ils finirent par prendre place également, leur estomac commençant à se manifester. S'ils notèrent les sourires satisfait de leurs hôtes, ils choisirent sagement de ne pas le mentionner.


	4. Chapter 3 L'entrainement commence

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Les choses sérieuses commencent._

 _J'espère pouvoir poster le week-end prochain mais comme je suis de garde je ne peux rien garantir. Le prochain chapitre aura donc peut-être un peu de retard, à mi-chemin entre noël et le 1er de l'an._

 _oOo_

Chapitre 3 : L'entrainement commence

« Bon, il va falloir commencer l'entrainement, vous avez beaucoup de retard à rattraper. » Commença Tereneth.

« Dans ce lieu bien particulier, le temps sera gelé pendant une année. » Leur expliqua Sephiora. « Vos amis seront saufs et ne se rendront compte de rien où presque. Nos ennemis non plus. Pour tout le monde, il ne passera au plus que quelques jours, ce qui nous laisse du temps pour rattraper le temps perdu. »

« Et en quoi consistera cet entrainement. » Demanda Tom, intervenant pour la première fois.

« On a chacun un type d'arme de prédilection. » Intervint Kazuya. « Avec Leylin, on danse avec des armes à feu. »

« Elles sont redoutables, aussi bien en combat à distance que rapproché. » Intervint Tereneth alors que Tom allait faire une remarque sur ce type d'arme moldue.

Il leur expliqua que leurs flingues tiraient des munitions illimitées par magie, et qu'ils pouvaient très bien servir à parer où à frapper un ennemi, étant fait d'un matériau spécial, léger et incassable. Kazuya en utilisait deux, Leylin préférait parer et attaquer au corps à corps avec une dague dans la main gauche.

« Pour ma part, j'utilise un nodashi. » Leur expliqua l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Il leur fit une petite démonstration, les mouvements de son long sabre difficiles à suivre à l'œil nu. Il le maniait à la perfection. Sa compagne, quant à elle, maniait sa propre magie, sous la forme d'aiguilles qui pouvaient lui servir à parer, ou à attaquer, de près comme de loin, en les lançant de manière isolée ou plusieurs à la fois.

« Elle peut également soigner en les utilisant à la manière de l'acupuncture. » Précisa Tereneth.

« Votre magie avec baguette ne sera pas suffisante pour combattre les émissaires. Vous devez trouver vos armes. » Affirma l'homme d'un ton sans appel.

Harry avait hâte d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il n'avait pas contre pas hâte du tout de le faire aux côtés de l'ancien sorcier noir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le soupçonner toujours. On n'effaçait pas 16 ans de haine comme ça.

Finalement, pour que tout se passe bien, il avait été décidé qu'ils commenceraient leur entrainement chacun de leur côté. La tension entre eux n'était en effet pas passée inaperçue.

Un ancien rituel magique leur permettrait de trouver leur arme. Le cercle d'invocation serait mit en place par l'un des autres couples. Le concerné devrait alors mêler sa magie au sceau, et un élément matérialiserait l'arme.

Le cercle en question faisait près de deux mètres de diamètre, et Harry ne put que se sentir légèrement hypnotisé par toutes les runes qui le constituaient. Il approcha avec hésitation sa main, sentant la magie crépiter, n'attendant qu'un signe de sa part.

Il hésita encore une seconde avant de prendre sa décision. Ce chemin, il allait le suivre, qu'importe où il le mènera. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute manière. En fait si, il l'avait, mais les autres options n'étaient pas acceptables pour lui. Il n'avait jamais fuit le combat, il ne commencerait pas maintenant. Ce dernier allait juste prendre une autre forme, avec de nouveaux alliés.

Il posa sans plus d'hésitation sa main sur le cercle, se tendant brutalement au coup de tonnerre silencieux qui résonna dans chaque fibre de son être. Un éclair doré claqua dans l'air, frappant le sol juste sous ses yeux.

Alors qu'il clignait des yeux, tentant de chasser les points noirs qui obscurcissaient sa vision, il commença à distinguer la large épée qui était apparue. Il posa timidement sa main dessus, frissonnant au contact de la garde, et de la sensation qu'elle lui laissait.

L'épée semblait faire quasiment vingt centimètres de large, et était enserrée dans un fourreau de cuir brun. Sous le regard attentif de Kazuya et Leylin, il sortit l'arme de sa protection.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que l'épée était en réalité formée de trois lames imbriquées les unes dans les autres. La forme qu'il avait sous les yeux était large, l'extrémité en biais. Elle nécessitait sans aucun doute d'être utilisée à deux mains.

Cette forme complète était formée de deux épées accolées, dont une plus fine que l'autre et plus légère, maniable de la main gauche en même temps que sa sœur. Une dague pouvant être maniée comme un tonfa complétait le tout, insérée prêt de la garde.

« Ce sera une arme difficile à manier. » Pensa tout haut Kazuya.

« Mais elle aura une puissance formidable. » Compléta sa compagne.

Pendant ce temps, Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, captivée par l'épée devant lui qu'il sentait pulser en même temps que son cœur. L'arme était liée à sa magie, aucun doute là-dessus.

oOo

Dans une autre pièce, à quelques mètres de là, Tom vivait une expérience quasiment similaire.

C'est dans une gerbe de flammes qu'une imposante épée runique apparut devant ses yeux. Cette dernière était longue, ressemblant à une claymore, et parcourue de runes de feu qu'il pourrait appeler au combat.

« Ce sera sans doute le plus difficile à maitriser. » Avait fait remarquer Tereneth, songeur.

En tout cas, l'entrainement allait pouvoir réellement commencer.

Pour cela, ils avaient une immense salle de combat qui leur était réservée. Chacun en occupait une partie, s'entrainant tour à tour avec Tereneth et Sephiora, ou avec Kazuya et Leylin. Mais les débuts n'avaient pas été folichons.

Les deux autres couples trouvaient en effet qu'ils avaient une condition physique assez déplorable, surtout pour pouvoir manier des épées aussi imposantes. Ils avaient donc subi un entrainement physique drastique, afin de fortifier leurs corps et leurs muscles.

Il avait fallu que Tom se fasse mettre à terre respectivement par les trois femmes, pour qu'il admette, qu'effectivement, il manquait de force physique. Devant le spectacle, Harry avait levé les mains en reculant doucement. Non non il n'avait pas besoin de faire le même test, il admettait avoir besoin d'entrainement, pas de soucis^^

En tout cas, il ne niait pas que c'était assez marrant de voir agir Tom Jedusor. Il n'avait en effet plus grand-chose de Voldemort, mis à part son caractère irascible et sa tendance à se vexer facilement. Mais il progressait à force de se faire charrier par les autres couples.

Harry aussi apprenait à maitriser son caractère frondeur même s'il restait profondément Griffondor.

Peu à peu, ils augmentaient leur maitrise, maniant avec plus de grâce et de souplesse leurs lourdes épées. Elles étaient peut-être liées à leur magie, mais avant qu'ils ne s'y fassent, elles semblaient peser des tonnes. Ils avaient eu besoin de se familiariser avec, avant de pouvoir simplement les lever.

Après ce qui lui avait paru des lustres, Tom réussissait désormais à appeler ses runes de feu de plus en plus rapidement, et maniait assez bien sa lame nommée Seika. Le nom était apparu comme une évidence dès qu'il avait commencé à la maitriser.

Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire au poids de son arme, et à dissocier les trois lames. Mais grâce à sa magie, il maitrisait les différentes combinaisons, tout en montrant une agilité incroyable. De plus, Kyuuden lui permettait également d'en appeler à la foudre dans certaines circonstances.

Mais après quelques mois, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils stagnaient dans leur entrainement.

C'est en regardant Harry que Tom se dit qu'un combat contre lui pourrait être intéressant. D'une incantation, il activa les runes Seika, rendant sa lame rougeoyante, et s'approcha du petit brun.

Ce dernier le regarda venir vers lui, ses yeux interrogateurs, avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne s'allume dans son regard. Il se mit en garde, son sourire donnant l'autorisation muette que son vis-à-vis attendait.

Ils s'étaient jusque là soigneusement évités le plus possible, car les autres veillaient à ce qu'ils ne se sautent pas à la gorge en les éloignant de force si nécessaire. Tereneth et sa compagne ne s'étaient pas gênés pour en tirer l'un ou l'autre par l'oreille quand ils estimaient qu'ils dépassaient les bornes, et Sephiora avait déjà tenté de lui donner la fessée. Il n'y avait échappé que de peu en faisant ses plus plates excuses. Vue l'humiliation, il s'était bien tenu à carreau depuis.

Mais si Tom lui proposait un duel amical, ça pourrait être une bonne occasion de se défouler. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux assez fort pour pouvoir se battre sans se tuer par inadvertance. Ils allaient donc pouvoir se faire plaisir en s'affrontant, et d'une certaine manière, régler leurs comptes.

 _oOo_

 _Vous imaginez Voldemort se faire tirer l'oreille comme un gamin pris en faute? ou menacer de se faire donner la fessée? Souhaitez-vous que je l'écrive? ou l'imaginer vous suffit-il?_


	5. Chapter bonus

_Coucou, désolée pour le retard de publication, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps plus tôt._

 _J'ai finalement écrit ce bonus mais que Princessslyterin ne s'inquiète pas trop, Tom ne s'est pas trop fait humilié ^^_

 _Et quand même Bonne année à tous, bonne santé, et tout ce que vous pouvez souhaiter pour cette année 2017_

 _oOo_

Bonus : De l'art de tirer les oreilles d'un mage noir

Quelques jours après leurs arrivée.

Tom nettoyait soigneusement sa lame runique avec une fine étoffe. Les autres leurs avaient appris à prendre soin de leurs armes, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de mal à s'y mettre. Lui-même s'en sentait aussi proche, sinon plus que de sa baguette. Cette épée l'avait choisi, elle vibrait avec sa magie et était rapidement devenue comme une extension de son corps. Il en prenait donc grand soin, décidé à la respecter pour qu'elle ne lui fasse jamais défaut.

La seule chose, c'est qu'une telle arme était plus difficile à entretenir qu'une baguette, ne serait que pour la surface à astiquer. L'ancien mage noir passait donc un certain temps par jour, après les entrainements, à lustrer la lame et laisser sa magie couler dans les runes, se les appropriant chaque jour un peu plus.

Ce jour là, il s'était mis en retrait après avoir fait un certain nombre d'enchainements avec son arme. Tereneth lui avait accordé une pause justement pour cet entretien indispensable auquel il consacrait toute son attention. Elle n'en était détournée que par instants, par l'entrainement d'Harry qui se poursuivait à quelques mètres de lui.

Le plus jeune avait beaucoup de mal à acquérir la maitrise de sa propre épée, tellement imposante par rapport à sa propre carrure. Mais justement, cette dernière s'adaptait petit à petit, les muscles apparaissant, se dessinant lentement mais surement. Des trois lames imbriquées les unes dans les autres, il apprenait à en maitrisait chacune individuellement. Mais leur combinaison lui posait bien plus de problèmes.

Tom se surpris à l'observer de plus en plus souvent. Il était intéressant de le voir s'entrainer ainsi, et il se demanda un instant si ses propres exercices intéressaient de la même manière son partenaire qui n'en était pas un.

Depuis leur arrivée ici, Tereneth et Sephiora les avaient maintenu séparés. Les rares moments où ils s'étaient croisés seuls, leurs mots avaient dépassé leurs pensées, dans une habitude de haine mutuelle qu'il était difficile de dépasser.

Quand ils étaient tous ensembles, avec le couple le plus ancien, ainsi qu'avec Leylin et Kazuya, c'était plus simple. En se concentrant sur une autre personne, ils arrivaient à s'ignorer, et avaient tout intérêt à le faire.

Mais seuls… Harry était tendu en sa présence, et au moindre geste qu'il estimait de travers, sa langue trop bien pendue de Griffondor prenait vie. Et lui, il se trouvait incapable de ne pas répondre. Il arrivait à l'ignorer tant qu'il ne parlait pas, mais ne pouvait pas ne pas lui répondre. Les autres semblaient l'avoir compris, et les surveillaient tous les deux comme de l'huile sur le feu.

Il sursauta brutalement alors qu'un éclair passait à côté de lui, le frôlant et envoyant des picotements désagréables dans son bras. De petits arc électriques crépitaient encore contre sa manche. S'il n'avait pas sursauté, il aurait été touché réellement. Il envoya un regard noir vers le plus jeune qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Mais cette surprise ne dura qu'une seconde, et un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Harry, qui semblait amusé de l'avoir vu bondir en l'air. Il eut même l'audace de glousser.

Son propre regard se fit plus sombre. Merlin, ce gamin se moquait de lui. Il allait voir. Il ne maitrisait pas assez les glyphes de feu de son arme pour s'en servir discrètement, mais dans l'art de la baguette, il était un maitre depuis bien longtemps, et elle était toujours dans sa manche.

D'un mouvement rapide, il rendit le sol brulant sous les pieds du plus jeune, et le vit avec une grande satisfaction perdre son sourire et sauter en l'air en lâchant un glapissement et surprise et de douleur. Depuis l'apparition de son arme, il avait une bien plus grande affinité avec le feu, même pour la magie conventionnelle.

Harry comprit immédiatement qui était le responsable et lui lança un regard assassin de ses yeux émeraude. Ils paraissaient briller comme l'avada et lui aussi sortit sa baguette. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de jeter le moindre sort qu'elle avait disparu de ses mains.

Avec un soupir, Tereneth s'en était emparé. "On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser sans surveillance une seule seconde."

"Alors gamin, on ne sait pas viser, ni tenir sa baguette?" Ne put s'empêcher de le narguer Tom.

Mais lui aussi poussa soudainement un glapissement très peu digne de son ancienne image de Lord Noir. Il avait gardé un œil sur Teren, sachant parfaitement qu'il était apte à s'emparer de la baguette du petit brun, mais aussi d'essayer avec la sienne dans la foulée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sephiora, qui buvait tranquillement un verre en regardant son amant entrainer le plus jeune, n'intervienne.

Cette dernière s'était retrouvée en une seconde derrière lui, et s'était emparée de son oreille, la tirant sans aucune précaution. D'un geste maitrisé, elle profita de sa surprise pour lui ôter sa baguette, la rangeant dans sa tunique, hors de vue.

"Mais ça va pas!..." S'exclama l'ancien mage noir, mais un tiraillement plus fort le força à taire ses protestations.

Harry étouffa un nouveau gloussement en voyant son ancien ennemi juré réduit à l'état de gamin insolent puni par un adulte. Un regard sombre de Teren le fit déglutir, et prendre un air beaucoup moins satisfait. L'homme était tout à fait capable d'en faire autant avec lui, et il avait assez expérimenté la chose avec Pétunia dans sa jeunesse pour savoir oh combien c'était désagréable et douloureux.

Il baissa les yeux, honteux, et ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de Tereneth.

"Puisque vous vous comportez tous les deux comme des gamins, vous serez traités comme tels." Intervint Séphiora.

"Vous récupérerez vos baguette pour le prochain entrainement magique, en attendant, vous vous en passerez." Approuva l'argenté, en rangeant lui aussi la baguette du plus jeune.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, admettant la punition. On voyait bien que Tom l'acceptait beaucoup moins bien, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer de combattre la blonde. Elle était bien plus forte que lui, et lui avait prouvé. Il hocha donc sèchement la tête, et les deux plus âgés durent retenir leur rire pour ne pas le vexer encore plus. Il semblait bouder, mais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer.

Il était adulte depuis longtemps, pourtant, en présence du plus jeune, il était capable de se comporter comme un sale gosse. C'était à la fois horripilant pour ceux qui les surveillaient, et amusant de voir l'ancien mage noir retrouver un peu d'enfance de cette manière. Teren et Sephiora se demandaient juste s'ils y survivraient tous.

oOo

Quelques temps plus tard.

D'un commun accord, Tom et Harry s'étaient tenus tranquilles depuis, du moins, en apparence. Dans les faits, ils multipliaient petites attaques et vacheries l'un envers l'autre, toujours de la manière la plus discrète possible. Un sol glissant, un objet qui tombe sur la personne passant à côté, une chose qui se prend dans les jambes et fait trébucher, un encrier qui se renverse, une porte qui se referme trop vite et manque de se fermer sur une main.

Rien ne pouvait à priori se rapporter à un méfait de leur part, et les mesquineries étaient tellement inoffensives et gamines, que les plus âgés ne leurs en tinrent pas rigueur. Au contraire presque, ils essayaient d'en voir le bon côté, ils s'entrainaient de plus en plus à la magie discrète et sans baguette. Tant que ça ne nuisait pas à leur entrainement… et d'un certain côté, ils espéraient que cette 'guerre' de blagues finirait par les rapprocher.

Mais ce n'était pas réellement ce qui se passait.

Et un jour, un incident se produisit.

Tom ne se rappelait plus comment il était arrivé ici. Son oreille chaude et douloureuse était un indice, mais il était bien plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait cru en voyant Harry, son ancien ennemi juré, assis sur un lit d'infirmerie, le teint légèrement plus pâle et la main bandée.

Leurs mesquineries avaient légèrement dégénérées, et le petit brun avait fini blessé, réellement. Rien de bien grave, mais qui justifiait tout de même un passage à l'infirmerie, et des soins réels, pas juste un pansement et basta.

L'ancien mage noir s'était rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin, et Sephiora semblait le penser également. Son teint d'ordinaire pâle était blême, et ses yeux brillaient de colère. Elle se maitrisait bien, mais son regard envoyait des frissons dans le dos de l'ancien Lord Noir.

"Vous êtes des gosses. Oui tous les deux!" Insista-t-elle alors que Tom allait protester.

A son âge, se faire traiter de gosse était insultant, même s'il devait bien admettre que son comportement s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Pour une des premières fois, il baissa réellement les yeux, se sentant sincèrement coupable. Il n'était pas le seul fautif, son 'compagnon' avait rendu coup pour coup, et avait été aussi souvent l'instigateur que celui qui répondait à la provocation. Mais cette fois ci en particulier, c'est lui qui avait blesser l'autre pour de vrai. Pas juste un bleu ou une petite brulure de rien du tout.

"Tu sais ce que tu mériterais? Une bosse fessée!" Cingla Sephiora sans pitié, ne fléchissant pas au rougissement qui était venu envahir progressivement les pommettes de Tom.

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, mais se retint de tout commentaire devant le regard on ne peut plus noir de sa vis-à-vis. Il aurait bien voulu lui dire, _je voudrais bien t'y voir!_ mais justement, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il était parfaitement conscient que si il la provoquait de quelque manière que ce soit, elle était parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle le regardait comme un gamin, montrant à quel point elle était déçue. Un instant, il se dit que c'était l'attitude d'une mère disciplinant son enfant, et recula inconsciemment d'un pas.

"Excuse toi." Lui avait-elle ordonné. "Et si ce n'est pas sincère ou fait correctement, tu l'auras cette fessée, et cul-nu s'il le faut pour bien te faire rentrer dans le crâne. Je te laisse une heure pour réfléchir."

Elle l'avait planté là, avait isolé Harry derrière de lourds rideaux blancs pour qu'il ne soit pas importuné pour le moment, et était partie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom avait dû sincèrement réfléchir sur une de ses erreurs. Il ne doutait pas du tout des menaces de la blonde, et n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de les subir. Il devait donc montrer sa bonne volonté, et vraiment y mettre du sien. S'il jouait la comédie, elle le saurait, et lui ferait payer. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harry s'était fait sermonné tout autant. Il était certes le blessé dans l'histoire, mais il s'en était fallu de peu que les rôles ne soient inversés. En conséquence, même s'il avait été soigné, elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui non plus. Quand elle s'y mettait, sa langue pouvait être acérée.

Il avait du s'excuser, et il l'avait fait. Il avait presque bafouillé, devant faire les dites excuses devant les deux autres couples, en plus du brun. Mais il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait vraiment le faire.

Il était un adulte par Merlin, et il s'était conduit comme le pire des enfants gâtés. Le plus jeune avait au moins l'excuse de son âge, il n'était qu'un adolescent. Ca n'excusait pas tout, surtout qu'il était bien plus mur que les autres de son âge, mais ça expliquait en partie.

Cet incident avait rendu la suite de leur cohabitation bien plus facile, même s'ils avaient recommencé à s'ignorer et s'éviter. Au moins, quand ils se croisaient, il n'y avait plus d'étincelles, plutôt une certaine gêne.

 _oOo_

 _Et voilà, finalement, il s'est montré assez raisonnable pour ne pas l'avoir sa fessée. Je ne suis pas sure que son égo aurait pu s'en remettre autrement.^^_

 _Losgann16 trouvait que leur rencontre était trop calme, voilà des relations un peu plus mouvementées ^^ Effectivement, il fallait bien quelques frictions, on n'élimine pas des années de haine comme ça, même si c'est du à une énorme manipulation._

 _Du coup, à la prochaine pour le fameux duel._


	6. Chapter 4 Combat intense

_Coucou, merci pour vos reiews et voici la suite! Bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

Chapitre 4 : Combat intense

 _Mais après quelques mois, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils stagnaient dans leur entrainement._

 _C'est en regardant Harry que Tom se dit qu'un combat contre lui pourrait être intéressant. D'une incantation, il activa les runes Seika, rendant sa lame rougeoyante, et s'approcha du petit brun._

 _Ce dernier le regarda venir vers lui, ses yeux interrogateurs, avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne s'allume dans son regard. Il se mit en garde, son sourire donnant l'autorisation muette que son vis-à-vis attendait._

Tom fondit sur Harry et rapidement, les deux combattant échangèrent passes et esquives dans un ballet effréné. Le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant résonnait dans la salle d'entrainement.

Le plus jeune utilisait toutes ses techniques pour faire face à son ainé, jonglant entre son épée large complète et les deux lames séparées. Les deux combattants étaient sans cesse en mouvement, courant l'un autour de l'autre, frappant, reculant, esquivant.

Harry alternait fréquemment entre ses deux lames, frappant de l'une, reculant, attaquant de suite avec l'autre main. Il semblait danser avec le Serpentard, mais une danse pouvant s'avérer mortelle.

Soudain, le petit brun planta sa lame la plus légère dans le sol alors qu'il esquivait l'épée de son adversaire, ne gardant que la plus grande dans sa main droite. Il repartit aussitôt à l'assaut, alternant les attaques de droite et de gauche, faisant passer son épée d'une main à l'autre, essayant ainsi de perturber son adversaire.

Son entrainement l'avait en effet rendu parfaitement ambidextre en combat.

Mais celui qui se nommait Voldemort restait parfaitement sur ses gardes, continuant à parer efficacement, tout en se demandant où le plus jeune voulait bien en venir. Méfiant, il lança une attaque de feu, faisant reculer son opposant, obligé de modifier sa danse pour parer l'attaque élémentale.

Mais à la grande surprise de Tom, une dague vola immédiatement vers lui, lancée par le plus jeune alors qu'il arrêtait le feu de son épée. C'était au tour du plus âgé d'esquiver précipitamment.

Harry en profita de suite, bondissant vers lui, lame en avant. L'acier frappa celui de son adversaire, et le Griffondor profita de son élan pour prendre appuis sur la claymore, sautant par-dessus son opposant vers le mur derrière lui.

Il se réceptionna à la verticale, genoux pliés, saisissant la dague au passage de sa main gauche et la réenclenchant dans la foulée dans son épée. Dans le même mouvement, il poussa sur ses jambes, repartant à l'assaut en moins d'une seconde.

Ses déplacements étaient parfaitement maitrisés, et il atterrit à quelques centimètres de sa deuxième lame, s'en saisissant et reprenant le combat à deux épées contre une.

Le combat devint plus difficile, les deux adversaires commençant à fatiguer physiquement, même si leur volonté était toujours à son maximum. Ils attaquaient toujours avec la même fougue, mais la sueur coulait sur leurs fronts, obscurcissant parfois leur vision.

Soudain, ils se séparèrent brusquement, et comme d'un commun accord, ils se mirent à incanter tous les deux.

Des flammes commencèrent à courir sur le corps de Tom, Seika rougeoyant comme jamais. En face de lui, la foudre grondait autour d'Harry alors que les lames de Kyuuden crépitaient.

Tous deux se préparaient à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, leur pouvoir à son maximum, quand un seul mot retentit dans la salle d'entrainement :

« Stop ! »

Ils se figèrent alors que Tereneth s'interposait entre eux, son nodashi levé. Les deux adversaires semblèrent hésiter une seconde, mais finalement ils relâchèrent leur prise sur leur élément, encore tremblant de l'adrénaline qui les avait parcouru, et se détendirent progressivement.

Harry reforma son épée complète et abaissa sa garde, alors que Tom faisait de même. Ils semblèrent soudain légèrement hésitants, ne sachant comment se comporter l'un en face de l'autre. Finalement, c'est le plus jeune qui reprit la parole.

« C'était sympa comme combat. Il faudra refaire ça plus souvent. »

Tom masqua difficilement sa surprise, acquiesçant pour montrer son accord. Ils s'étirèrent ensuite en silence, dénouant leurs muscles durement éprouvés.

Tereneth s'éclipsa discrètement, un sourire en coin sur son visage. Ces deux là se rapprochaient mine de rien et cet entrainement ensemble avait été un grand pas en avant.

Par contre, il avait bien fait de rester dans le coin quand il avait perçu le début du combat. S'ils avaient déclenché leur puissance l'un contre l'autre de cette manière, ils auraient probablement détruit la salle, mais auraient aussi fini à l'infirmerie… ou au cimetière… Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur duel que toute pensée sensée semblait les avoir désertés…

Enfin, ils devaient en avoir besoin…

Il secoua doucement la tête. Tout ça lui rappelait ses débuts ainsi que ceux de Kazuya et Leylin. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Mais maintenant, ils étaient au complet, les choses allaient vraiment bouger.


	7. Chapter 5 Familiers

Chapitre 5 : Familiers

Depuis ce jour, Harry et Tom combattirent régulièrement l'un contre l'autre, améliorant leurs techniques, et apprenant à connaitre l'autre par la même occasion. Car quoi de mieux que combattre quelqu'un pour le connaitre réellement. Lorsqu'ils s'opposaient ainsi l'un l'autre, ils ne mentaient pas, ils laissaient libre cours à leur magie et se donnaient à fond, sans faux semblants.

Au fur et à mesure, ils se mirent non pas à combattre l'un contre l'autre, mais à combattre ensemble. Leurs mouvements s'harmonisaient, ils arrivaient à prévoir les mouvements et les intentions de l'autre. Ils dansaient ensembles.

C'est au cours d'un de ces moments que Tereneth et Sephiora se manifestèrent.

« Un combat deux contre deux, ça vous tente ? » Leur proposa la jeune femme, jonglant distraitement avec une aiguille argentée.

Harry et Tom échangèrent un regard, avant de tomber d'accord.

« Pas de problèmes. »

« On vous attend. » Acquiescèrent-t-ils en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

L'épée large et la lame runique allaient faire face au nodashi et aux aiguilles magiques.

Le combat débuta tranquillement, chacun semblant évaluer progressivement ses adversaires. Mais il apparut assez rapidement que Tereneth et Sephiora menaient la danse. Ces derniers étaient parfaitement synchrones, profitant de leurs qualités et comblant leurs défauts. Leurs adversaires avaient du mal à tenir le rythme qui s'accélérait progressivement.

Mais peu à peu, Harry et Tom s'adaptèrent. Sans même s'en rendre compte, leur magie se lia légèrement, leur permettant de mieux coordonner leurs mouvements. Le combat sembla s'équilibrer et devint réellement intéressant.

Lorsque le couple plus ancien s'en rendit compte, un sourire s'étala sur leur visage. Les choses avançaient dans le bon sens. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils allaient baisser leur garde.

Harry et Tom devaient redoubler d'attention et de prudence pour éviter les dards aiguisés de Sephiora, sans parler de la fine lame de Tereneth. Tout l'esprit du plus jeune était concentré sur Kyuuden, une lame dans chaque main pour parer et attaquer. Depuis peu, il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait également maitriser son arme par la pensée, notamment l'appeler à lui, où la faire léviter autour de lui. Il utilisait en ce moment même cette capacité pour se protéger à l'aide de sa dague afin d'intercepter les aiguilles de Sephiora.

Cette dernière avait en effet une maitrise absolue de son arme, et semblait pouvoir en envoyer une quantité illimitée. Elle en conservait toujours une partie en guise de défense, et lançait les autres selon différentes trajectoires pour perturber son adversaire. Elle n'hésitait pas à aller au contact, s'en servant tels des dagues, avant de reculer pour les lancer.

Tereneth n'était pas en reste. Son nodashi semblait être partout à la fois, son porteur alternant saut périlleux ou salto ave des mouvements plus conventionnels pour attaquer de toutes les directions.

Harry et Tom se battirent courageusement et efficacement, mais après deux heures de combat acharné, le couple le plus expérimenté eut la victoire.

« C'était un beau combat. » Les félicita Tereneth.

« Tu parles. » Souffla Harry. « Vous avez l'air à peine fatigués. » Il s'était assis au sol, sa large épée reposant à ses côtés.

Tom était resté debout, mais avait les mains posées sur ses genoux, essayant de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur, et l'adrénaline commençant à descendre, sentaient leurs membres commencer à trembler de fatigue.

« Teren à raison, c'était un beau combat. » Soutint Sephiora. « N'en demandez pas trop non plus, vous avez des années d'expérience de moins que nous, et pourtant vous nous avez tenu tête pendant deux heures. » Rajouta-t-elle.

« Soyons réalistes, nous n'avons jamais eu une chance. » Souffla Tom en commençant à se redresser.

« Peut-être. » Approuva l'argenté, ne comptant pas lui mentir. « Mais vous nous avez fait transpirer. » Admit-il en essuyant son front.

Harry et Tom échangèrent un petit sourire. C'est vrai. Ils avaient donné du fil à retordre à leur ainés, un tout petit peu , c'était déjà pas mal.

« Vous serez bientôt prêts. » Affirma la blonde, son compagnon acquiesçant.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, ils décidèrent de tous sortir dans la partie jardin de la demeure pour se relaxer ensemble et parler d'autre chose que de la prophétie et de combats. Depuis plusieurs mois que les nouveaux était arrivés, la majorité des conversations avaient en effet tourné autour de leur entrainement et de cette fameuse prophétie. Ils s'étaient pourtant beaucoup rapprochés à vivre continuellement les uns à côtés des autres. Ils mangeaient ensemble, apprenaient ensembles. On pouvait dire qu'ils formaient une famille.

Alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement un verre, profitant du calme environnant, il y eu une soudaine rupture dans les protections de la demeure. Une partie se brisa brutalement, dans une déflagration silencieuse qui leur hérissa l'échine.

Ils furent immédiatement tous sur leurs gardes. Briser ces protections aurait du être impossible ! Ils devaient être tranquilles un an !

Un vortex se forma face à eux, tourbillonnant furieusement. Il commença progressivement à s'estomper, et des silhouettes purent être discernées à l'intérieur. Alors que les trois couples étaient prêts à se jeter sur les intrus, ceux-ci apparurent sous la forme d'un immense lion rouge portant un cobra noir comme l'ébène.

« Bonjour maitres. » Résonna une voix profonde. « Maintenant que vous êtes prêts, nous sommes à vos côtés. »

Ils régna pendant une seconde un silence assourdissant, avant que les rires de Tereneth, Sephiora, Kazuya et Leylin ne résonnent dans le jardin sous les regards ahuris de Tom et Harry.

« Vous nous avez fait peur. » Souffla Leylin dans un dernier gloussement. Ils avaient réellement cru que les émissaires avaient trouvé un moyen de les débusquer.

Seuls les deux nouveaux étaient restés muets et interdits. Pourtant, les autres couples leur avaient parlé au tout début de ces animaux qui seraient leurs alliés et compagnons de combat. Mais avec tous ces entrainements, et les mois écoulés, ils avaient oublié.

Les familiers des deux couples se faisaient relativement discrets, et faisaient partie du décor pour les deux bruns. Leylin avait un pégase beige aux crins et aux ailes blanches nommé Seldin. Il était actuellement en train de flâner dans le jardin, ayant à peine relevé la tête à l'apparition du vortex. Sans aucun doute, il avait senti ce qui advenait, et savait qu'il n'y avait rien craindre pour sa maitresse.

Nillylan, le renard de feu à trois queues de Kazuya dormait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un muret, lui non plus n'avait pas bougé plus d'une oreille durant l'événement. S'ils y avaient prêté attention, ils auraient été beaucoup moins stressés.

Tereneth avait pour compagnon un immense loup noir, Zaohdar, capable de le porter sur son dos lui et sa compagne. Cette dernière possédait Tsuraya, un oiseau de glace d'un bleu très pâle aux yeux translucides. Il ressemblait à un phénix, en possédant le même type de grâce, mais son élément était opposé.

Le grand lion rouge s'approcha de Harry, frottant doucement son museau contre sa main avant de se coucher à ses pieds. Tout comme Zaohdar, il n'aurait aucun mal à porter les deux bruns sur son dos. D'une pensée, il donna son nom à son maitre : Shimanh.

Dans le même instant, le cobra noir avait soufflé le sien à Tom. Il se nommait Nighmare, car d'après lui, c'était le pouvoir de son poison, plonger sa victime dans un cauchemar sans fin. D'un mouvement fluide, il se glissa sur les épaules de son maitre, faisant reposer sa tête tout près de son cou.

Tout le monde sourit à cette vue. Les nouveaux familiers venaient à peine d'arriver, mais c'est comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. Ils ne faisaient que prendre tranquillement la place qui était la leur.

Les plus anciens sentirent également du soulagement les traverser. S'ils étaient arrivés, c'est que la magie de leur maitre avait dépassé un certain seuil. Ils seraient réellement bientôt prêts.


	8. Chapter 6 Retour

Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews, contente que ça vous plaise toujours. Voici enfin le retour dans le monde réel, ou du moins le début. ^^

Bonne lecture.

oOo

Chapitre 6 : Retour

Les mois suivant passèrent à une vitesse folle. Harry et Tom affinèrent encore leurs techniques de combat, faisant face à Tereneth et Sephiora, ou à Kazuya et Leylin suivant les jours. Parfois, ils se lançaient même dans une grande bataille dont un seul couple devait sortir vainqueur. Mais ils avaient également appris à se battre ensemble, en combinant leurs trois binômes.

L'année approchait de son terme, et il allait être temps de rentrer. L'histoire, mise en pause pour les trois couples, allait reprendre son cours.

En tout cas, la réapparition d'Harry à Poudlard ne passa pas inaperçue, loin de là.

« Harry ?! » L'accueillit Hermione d'une voix hystérique. « Tu vas bien ?! Ca fait trois jours que tout le monde te cherche! »

Elle lui avait immédiatement pris la main, l'emmenant chez le directeur. Ils furent rapidement rejoint sur le chemin par Ron, Sirius et Remus qui s'étaient précipités à sa vue. Ils avaient en effet passé les derniers jours le nez sur la carte du maraudeur, guettant l'apparition de son nom.

Il apprit ainsi qu'alors que la bataille allait commencer, quand il avait disparu soudainement avec Voldemort, tous les mangemorts s'étaient rapidement volatilisés. En bon lâches qu'ils étaient, ils n'avaient pas souhaité se battre sans leur chef et ses instructions, et avaient disparu avec une célérité exemplaire. Eux même avaient été tellement surpris qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu faire un prisonnier dans la panique.

Depuis trois jours, ils étaient dans la peur et l'attente. Où était-il ? Savait-il ce qu'il était advenu de Voldemort ?

Ces questions lui étaient posées sans arrêt, formulées différemment, aussi bien par ses amis que par le directeur. Ces deux questions avaient tourné dans tous les esprits ces dernières 72 heures, sans réponse. Maintenant qu'il était là, ils espéraient les avoir.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. » S'excusa le brun, provoquant un silence abasourdi dans le bureau du directeur.

« Mais… » Tenta Hermione, alors que Dumbledore le fixait par-dessus se lunettes en demi-lune.

« Vous serez vite au courant. Il s'est passé plus de choses que vous ne pourriez le croire ces derniers jours, mais je ne peux pas encore vous expliquer. D'ici demain ce sera surement le cas, je vous demande juste un peu de patience. » Acheva-t-il.

« Voldemort est aussi revenu tu crois? » Demanda Ron, espérant que ça n'était pas le cas.

« Il est surement de retour parmi ses mangemorts maintenant. » Acquiesça Harry, se retenant de sourire devant les regards sombres de ses amis. Demain, ils tomberaient réellement des nues.

Dumbledore le dévisagea. Il était évident que le brun leur cachait volontairement des informations. Pourtant, il émanait de lui une certaine sagesse et un air sur de lui qu'il ne possédait pas avant sa disparition. Etrange en trois jours. Il semblait effectivement s'être passé plus de choses qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

C'est cette sensation nouvelle qui fit rester silencieux le directeur. Il ferait confiance à son élève, et le fit savoir aux autres. Ils pouvaient bien patienter une journée de plus.

Ses amis et sa famille avaient plus de mal à comprendre ses cachoteries alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau directorial pour retourner vers leur dortoir. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de leur dire quelques mots à voix basse après s'être assuré de ne pas pouvoir être espionné.

« J'ai appris beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. D'autres personnes vont rentrer dans le conflit, et Voldemort n'est pas notre plus grand ennemi. Quelqu'un d'autre est dernière tout ça. »

Ses compagnons le regardèrent d'un air éberlué, semblant sincèrement se demander s'il n'était pas devenu fou en trois jours.

« Je ne peux pas entrer plus dans les détails maintenant, mais d'ici demain, on sera tous réunis et vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire. »

Devant son regard déterminé et sur de lui, ils se turent. Sans plus réfléchir, ils décidèrent de le suivre encore une fois, où que cela puisse les mener. Ils avaient confiance en lui.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus sentit sa marque le bruler, signe que son maitre l'appelait. Il était donc bien de retour… Il prévint rapidement Dumbledore, avant de sortir discrètement du château.

Alors qu'il marchait rapidement vers la forêt, les paroles du directeur tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

 _« Prenez garde mon ami. Harry semble avoir appris de nombreuses choses depuis sa disparition. S'il en est de même pour Voldemort, ça pourrait être très mauvais pour nous. Restez prudent. »_

Son mentor lui avait même fournit un portoloin d'urgence, capable selon lui de passer sans soucis les barrières de la forteresse du Lord Noir.

 _« N'hésitez surtout pas à vous en servir. » Avait insisté le vieux sorcier. « Vous serez toujours plus utile vivant que mort, même sans votre statut d'espion. »_

Il l'avait rassuré, lui assurant qu'il avait toujours fait attention, et qu'il en serait de même aujourd'hui. Mais malgré ses paroles, il se sentait stressé. Il y avait bien trop d'inconnues dans les événements de ces derniers jours, et l'inconnu n'est jamais bon pour un espion.

Quand il arriva, tous les mangemorts étaient réunis dans la grande salle du repère de Voldemort. Il masqua habilement sa surprise. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils étaient absolument tous là, tous les membres marqués avaient été convoqués, du plus petit larbin au plus haut gradé. Mais le maitre, lui n'était pas encore présent.

« Je vois que tout le monde est enfin là. » Résonna une voix alors qu'une porte dissimulée près du trône s'ouvrait pour laisser passer leur maitre.

Le silence se fit parmi les mangemorts, absolu. Severus pouvait presque entendre un ' _comment c'est possible'_ résonner dans la tête de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Voldemort avait retrouvé son apparence humaine. Ils avaient devant eux un bel homme, les cheveux noirs et lisses tombant jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Ses yeux n'étaient plus carmins, mais bleu nuit. Il était plein d'assurance, et plus charismatique que jamais.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, des choses ont changé durant ces trois derniers jours, et bien d'autres sont encore à venir. »

Durant son discours, Tom leur avait d'abord fait face, parcourant leurs rangs des yeux, avant de se promener parmi eux, les scrutant, et faisant trembler le plus souvent ceux qui croisaient son regard. Même s'ils étaient plus rougeoyants, ils ne semblaient pas moins lire au plus profond de leur âme.

En croisant les orbes bleu nuit, Severus essaya de se rassurer. Son occlumentie était parfaite, son 'maitre' ne pouvait rien lire en lui, il ne l'avait jamais pu. Malgré tout, il ne put se retenir de frissonner. Le regard du mage noir était différent, comme s'il pouvait réellement lire dans son âme au lieu de simplement son esprit.

Pourtant, il ne baissa pas les yeux. En temps normal, refuser ainsi le contact était synonyme de doloris, voire de mort suivant l'humeur de leur maitre. Chacun le savait, et tous soutenaient le regard du sorcier noir avec plus ou moins de facilité, souvent moins d'ailleurs.

Finalement, Voldemort retourna vers son trône, semblant pensif. Il les regarda encore quelques secondes, avant de prononcer distinctement trois noms.

« Severus Snape, Lucius Malefoy, Rabastan Lestrange. Avec moi. »

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent, se demandant la raison de cette sélection, mais suivirent silencieusement leur maitre.


	9. Chapter 7 Une belle explosion

Chapitre 7 : Une belle explosion

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle, que Voldemort ferma d'un sort inconnu des trois mangemorts. Il les regarda à nouveau, comme s'il fouillait leur âme, puis sourit enfin. Mais ce sourire était étrange, bien différent de ses précédents rictus.

« Bien, je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron plus longtemps. Je sais que tous ici présents, vous haïssez Voldemort de toute votre âme. » Lança-t-il d'un air parfaitement sérieux.

Chacun se crispa malgré lui. Les mots du directeur de Poudlard résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Severus, et il se dit que c'était sans doute le moment de s'éclipser. Il posa discrètement un doigt sur son portoloin d'urgence, mais rien ne se passa.

Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine, même s'il cacha sa surprise de son mieux. Se ressaisissant, il empêcha ses mains de trembler. Il devait garder espoir. Dans l'optique où il avait une chance de s'en sortir, il allait au moins tenter d'en apprendre le plus possible.

Voldemort leur lança un regard amusé, augmentant encore d'un cran leur nervosité. Chacun sut que leur 'maitre' savait qu'ils venaient tous d'essayer de sauver leur peau par un moyen ou un autre, portoloin, sort, ou autre. Et que ça avait échoué.

« Donc comme je le disais, chacun ici hait Voldemort. Et ça tombe bien, car il est mort. » Lâcha le mage noir.

Les trois mangemorts s'entre regardèrent, ne sachant comment se comporter. Le maitre serait-il devenu fou durant ces trois jours. Ils semblaient chercher des réponses dans les yeux de leurs voisins, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Ils étaient aussi perdus les uns que les autres.

« J'ai lu en vous. » Repris leur vis-à-vis. « Pendant ce qui vous a semblé trois jours, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses, et notamment comment lire votre âme puisque vos esprits me sont inaccessibles, du moins l'essentiel. »

Il reprit, leur laissant le temps de digérer chacun de ses mots.

« Voldemort est mort. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile qui a cru qu'il pourrait indéfiniment garder le contrôle sur moi. Il ne faut jamais rien tenir pour acquis. Je suis bel et bien Tom Jedusor tel qu'il aurait du être sans ces émissaires de malheur qui avaient perverti jusqu'à mon apparence. »

Et la haine perceptible dans ses paroles suffirent à convaincre les hommes en face de lui qu'il était réellement furieux, et que peut-être cette histoire n'était pas si abracadabrante que ça, même s'ils n'en comprenaient pas encore tout.

« Le plus important, c'est que tous ce que ces imbéciles ont mis des années à construire doit être détruit. » Reprit celui qui était le Lord Noir. « Vous êtes les seuls qui ne soient pas fidèles à Voldemort.

Severus, tu es fidèle à la lumière, tu seras le plus utile, Lucius, tu es fidèle à ta famille, si elle n'est plus en danger à cause de moi, j'ose espérer que tu pourras t'allier à l'autre camps, Rabastan, tu te dégoutes depuis que tu as torturé les Longdubas pour suivre ton frère, et tu ne rêves que de périr pour que cette honte s'abrège. Ce serait plus utile si tu essayais de te racheter plutôt que simplement subir un châtiment. » Enuméra-t-il.

Il les regarda quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus tranchante.

« Maintenant si vous arrêtiez de me regardez avec des yeux de strangulot hors de l'eau, on pourrait peut être sortir d'ici. »

« Pour allez ou ? » Demanda Severus, le premier à se reprendre.

« A Poudlard bien entendu, quel meilleur endroit pourrait-on choisir ? De plus c'est là bas que vous saurez toute l'histoire. » Lâcha Tom d'une voix mystérieuse.

« Et les autres ? » Intervint Lucius, ayant toujours du mal à croire ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Ils ne ressortiront pas d'ici. » Annonça-t-il avec un sourire sadique en tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

Le regard des autres se fit curieux. L'objet semblait être une sorte de boitier.

« Je crois que ça s'appelle du C4. C'est une… nouvelle amie qui m'en a prêté. Dès que j'appuierai là-dessus. » Expliqua-t-il en désignant un bouton sur le dit boitier. « Tout le QG sautera en emportant tous ceux qui s'y trouvent. »

Les mâchoires de ses anciens larbins semblèrent prêtes à s'écraser au sol.

« Vous n'avez pas de regret à avoir. » Reprit l'ancien Voldemort sans tenir compte que leur état qui frisait la catatonie. « Vous êtes les seuls à être prêts à aller du côté du bien, où dans le pire des cas à rester neutres. Pour les autres, aucun n'aurait pas trahis. Ils sont tous fanatiques, ou fous à lier.»

Les regards se firent plus sérieux alors que les trois mangemorts prenaient conscience qu'ils venaient d'échapper de justesse à une mort certaine.

Ce sont trois sorciers encore pas mal ébahis tout de même qui suivirent l'ancien Lord Noir alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment. Ancien, ils en étaient désormais à peu près convaincus. Jamais celui qui se disait leur maitre n'aurait utilisé une arme moldue.

Ils eurent la confirmation de ses paroles lorsque qu'une immense explosion brisa le silence alors qu'ils arrivaient à la lisière de la forêt. Des flammes brisèrent les fenêtres du manoir alors qu'une fumée noire s'en échappait.

Au moment où Severus se dit que même avec une explosion de ce style, il n'était pas exclu qu'un certain nombre s'en sorte, d'autres explosions se firent entendre. Devant les anciens mangemorts hypnotisés par le spectacle, le manoir entier s'effondra sur lui-même, ne laissant qu'un nuage de poussière et un tas de ruines derrière lui.

Ils sentirent à peine le sorcier responsable de ce cataclysme les agripper, pour les faire transplaner avec lui, l'image des débris du QG s'imprimant sur leur rétine. Ils réapparurent devant le portail de Poudlard, Severus notant d'un air presque détaché qu'on était déjà le matin. La discussion avait durée plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il pensait commencer à se remettre de ses surprises en séries, quand le portail de l'école de sorcellerie s'ouvrit, révélant nul autre que le survivant, Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 8 Réunion dans le parc

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vois que le coup de l'explosion vous a plu ^^_

 _Bonne lecture pour la suite!_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 8 : Réunion dans le parc

Le survivant les accueillit avec le sourire, malgré un regard étonné en direction de Rabastan.

Tom hocha la tête en guise de salutation. Il avait pensé un instant faire une accolade au petit brun mais s'était retenu. Occasionner une crise cardiaque à ses suivants n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats.

Les trois traitres marquèrent un instant d'hésitation devant celui qui leur avait ouvert la porte, craignant sa réaction face à Voldemort, son ennemi juré. Ils étaient prêts à le défendre si besoin, mais rien ne se passa. Le brun se contenta d'un mouvement de tête en retour, regardant son ainé droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils étaient les seuls à savoir ce qui se passait dans ce monde qui tournait fou.

Severus commençait à s'impatienter et à sentir l'énervement monter en lui. Mais Harry prit enfin la parole.

« Suivez-moi tous les quatre. Les réponses vont venir. » Précisa-t-il à l'intention des mangemorts infidèles.

Le brun les conduisit au milieu du parc, où une table en demi-cercle les attendait. Harry prit place à une extrémité du diamètre, Tom se plaçant naturellement à sa droite. Quatre places restaient libres à côté de lui.

Devant eux, le directeur, la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard, quelques étudiants, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, tous sidérés de voir les nouveaux arrivants et l'attitude détendue de Harry Potter.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder. » Songea tout haut le brun, le plus âgé acquiesçant en désignant la direction de la forêt.

Un pégase apparut, transportant deux filles d'une vingtaine d'années sur son dos. Un grand loup noir suivait de près, un homme et une femme le chevauchant. Ces nouveaux semblèrent sortir de leur torpeur les professeurs, mais l'exclamation de leur élève les coupa dans leur élan.

« Tereneth, Sephiora, Kazuya, Leylin ! » Il se leva pour les accueillir, et les laissa prendre place à côté de Tom.

Il incita ensuite les trois anciens mangemorts à s'assoir à côté des autres, ceux-ci s'exécutant après un regard à leur ancien maitre. Ils restaient tout de même tendus et prêts à saisir leur baguette, mal à l'aise au milieu de tant d'anciens ennemis.

Les explications commencèrent alors de la bouche de Tereneth. Ce qu'ils étaient. La vraie prophétie. Les émissaires. Voldemort qu'ils pensaient être un émissaire mais qui était en fait un des leurs, possédé par celui qui se faisait appeler le Malin, leur chef, l'esprit de la terre.

Il précisa qu'il y avait six émissaires en plus de leur chef, Judgment, Death, Envy, Apocalypse, Ragnarok, et Mephistes, chacun possédant une arme particulière.

« Ce sont les noms qu'ils se sont eux-mêmes donnés. » Précisa Sephiora.

« Nul à par eux ne connait leur vraie identité avant qu'ils ne soient nommés émissaires. » Rajouta Kazuya.

« Et si on a déjà aperçu chacun d'entre eux, on a jamais vu le visage de l'incarnation du Malin. » Lâcha Leylin avec un air légèrement plus sombre.

Tereneth sortit alors un livre de sous son manteau, l'ouvrant au milieu pour le poser sur la table à la vue de tous.

« C'est au contact de ce livre que nous nous sommes éveillés les premiers Sephiora et moi. » Leur avoua-t-il. « Il n'y a quasiment plus aucun passage entièrement lisible à l'intérieur, mais ça, ça n'a pas bougé »

Sur la double page devant eux s'étalait une fresque, intacte, montrant deux camps clairement opposés. Les émissaires d'un côté, étaient vêtus de vêtements noirs aux liserés d'argent, et faisaient face aux couples du bien, surnommés les anges, vêtus de tenues blanches aux liserés dorés. Derrière les émissaires, une ombre aux traits indistincts les dominait. L'incarnation du Malin.

Les noms dont l'homme aux cheveux argentés leur avait parlé étaient calligraphiés au dessus de chaque gravure, chaque émissaire portant son arme, menaçant les couples. Judgment portait une double hache imposante Death, une faux telle la mort dont il avait prit le nom Envy maniait deux fouets jumeaux Apocalypse portait une arme étrange dont ils apprirent que son nom était une gunblade, un sabre capable de faire feu ; Ragnarok se battait avec deux saïs, et Mephistes brandissait une arbalète.

Les trois binômes faisaient front ensemble, mais leurs armes n'étaient pas montrées, ils formaient juste trois couples enlacés face à la noirceur des autres.

"Regardez, ce n'est pas un hasard si vous êtes trois types de couples différents." Fit remarquer Hermione au bout de quelques secondes, toujours attentive aux moindres détails.

Effectivement, les trois couples dessinés étaient semblables aux leurs, un homme avec une femme, deux hommes, et deux femmes. Les émissaires par contre, n'avaient pas de sexe définis, portant chacun un capuchon masquant leurs traits.

« Il n'y a pas de hasard. » Acquiesça Tereneth. « Seule la fin n'est pas encore connue. Mais jusqu'ici, tout s'est passé comme la prophétie le disait, malgré les tentatives du Malin de gagner plus tôt que prévu en s'en prenant à Tom. »

Il expliqua succinctement comment ils avaient réussi à réunir les partenaires manquants, puis à désenvouter Tom. Désormais, le vrai combat allait pouvoir commencer maintenant que les mangemorts étaient out.

Devant les mines septiques ou éberluées de l'équipe de Poudlard, Severus Lucius et Rabastan attestèrent de la fin des larbins de Voldemort.

« Je vous mettrai le souvenir dans une pensine si vous le souhaitez. » Proposa le maitre de potion au directeur. « Et si vous vous posez la question, la cause de la destruction s'appelle du C4. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de son mentor, il rajouta. « Vous comprendrez en voyant le souvenir. »

Dumbledore se demandait ce que pouvait bien être cette 'destruction' à la vue de l'air… dépité de son professeur. Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots. Le potioniste semblait dépassé par les événements, comme s'il les laissait venir à lui pour le moment sans pouvoir ou vouloir plus s'étonner de rien. Mais il s'abstint de poser ses questions pour le moment.

« C'est quand même difficile de croire tout ça et d'effacer le passé comme ça… d'un claquement de doigt. » Intervint finalement Sirius.

« Voldemort est mort. » Claqua la voix d'Harry, lançant un regard de défi à son parrain. « Ca a déjà été dit. Il est mort depuis trois jours pour vous, un an pour moi."

Il passa sous silence que Voldemort était vraiment mort pour lui depuis un peu moins longtemps que ça. C'était un détail qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Eux n'avaient pas une année pour se faire à l'idée. Il reprit donc, son ton toujours tranchant.

« Il suffit de le regarder, son apparence n'est plus la même, sa manière d'être n'est plus la même, même son aura n'est plus la même. Et l'aura ne peut mentir. » Acheva-t-il.

« Peut-être, mais nous on ne voit pas les auras, même si ça semble être ton cas d'après le sous-entendu. » Reprit Remus plus doucement, hésitant à soutenir Sirius, ou à se ranger du côté d'Harry.

Son instinct de loup lui assurait qu'il n'avait pas Voldemort en face de lui, mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de lui faire confiance en dehors de la pleine lune où il n'avait pas le choix.

« Moi je peux les voir. » Reprit Dumbledore. « Et effectivement, son aura n'a plus rien en commun où presque avec celle qu'elle était avant, et notamment il y a trois jours ici-même. Il semble que ça soit effectivement un homme nouveau qui se tient devant nous. »

« C'est seulement celui qu'il aurait toujours du être. » Lança Leylin en haussant les épaules.

« Je sais que vous avez essayé de me sauver quand j'étais à Poudlard, mais c'était peine perdue, seuls les autres couples réunis pouvaient avoir le pouvoir de chasser l'émissaire qui me contrôlait. Mais je vous remercie quand même d'avoir essayé de croire en moi. » Intervint Tom d'une voix douce à la surprise de tous.


	11. Chapter 9 Horcruxes et souvenirs

_Coucou, merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture pour la suite._

 _oOo_

Chapitre 9 : Horcruxes et souvenirs

« Je sais que vous avez essayé de me sauver quand j'étais à Poudlard, mais c'était peine perdue, seuls les autres couples réunis pouvaient avoir le pouvoir de chasser l'émissaire qui me contrôlait. Mais je vous remercie quand même d'avoir essayé de croire en moi. » Intervint Tom d'une voix douce à la surprise de tous.

Devant les mines ébahis de tous ceux qui leur faisaient face et pour éviter d'autres questions ou paroles gênantes, Tereneth reprit les rênes de la discussion.

« Il faut savoir que les horcruxes existent bel et bien, mais qu'ils sont sous le contrôle de chaque émissaire. Ce sont des sources maléfiques et Voldemort en était un. Nighmare s'est chargé de Nagini. » Précisa-t-il en désignant le serpent enroulé autour des épaules de l'ancien mage noir.

« Il fallait au moins deux de ces choses en permanence dans les parages pour contrôler Tom. » Rajouta Harry non sans un brin de fierté.

« Il y trois horcruxes de moins puisque Harry nous a raconté l'histoire du journal pendant sa deuxième année. » Reprit l'argenté. « Il en reste donc quatre. »

« C'est la première chose qu'il faut faire, se débarrasser de ces choses. » Intervint Sephiora, soutenue par les cinq autres.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous éveillés, ils vont très surement essayer de les mettre à l'abris. » Enchaina son compagnon.

« Mais à quoi servaient ces horcruxes si ce ne sont pas comme on le croyait des fragments de l'âme de Voldemort. » Demanda Dumbledore.

Les couples s'entre-regardèrent.

« A vrai dire, une de leur fonction était effectivement d'abriter des fragments de son âme pour la fragiliser et facilité son contrôle. » Avoua Tereneth. « Cette fonction a été anéantie quand on l'a libéré. Mais ce sont également des sources maléfiques, des points de chaos. Ils corrompent ce qui se trouve dans leur environnement. »

« En les détruisant, on redonne une partie de leur force qu'ils ont mis dedans aux émissaires, mais les laisser dans la nature est bien trop risqué. » Intervint Harry, l'air sombre.

« On ne pourrait pas les trouver, et les cacher nous-mêmes quelque par ? » Demanda Ron, commençant à reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est trop risqué. » Lui répondit son ami. « Rassemblés au même endroit, leur pouvoir se cumulera. »

« Alors il ne nous reste effectivement qu'à les détruire. » Approuva le directeur de Poudlard.

Dès lors chacun essayait de réfléchir au moyen de mener à bien cette mission. Enfin presque. Sirius, lui, était également perdu dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes, mais pas sur le même sujet que les autres.

Quelque chose le titillait depuis le début de cette réunion. Tereneth et Sephiora étaient clairement un couple, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Kazuya et Leylin semblaient bien l'être aussi vue la manière dont elles étaient enlacées sur la licorne ailée.

Quand Tom avait pris place à côté d'Harry, quand les autres avaient raconté leur histoire, ils n'avaient fait aucune mention d'une relation autre que celle de partenaires de combat. Pourtant c'était clairement le cas pour quatre d'entre eux. Et son filleul avait tenu des propos ambigus, semblant protéger son voisin.

« Euh Harry ? » Tenta finalement Sirius. « Vous deux… » Articula-t-il en faisant un petit geste nerveux entre lui et Tom.

« Quoi nous deux ? » Demanda le petit brun, perplexe.

« Euh… »

La lumière sembla se faire dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Il poussa un gros soupire.

« Oui Sirius oui. Et attention à ce que tu risques de dire. » Le prévint-il, lançant également un regard appuyé aux autres.

Son parrain referma sa bouche dans un claquement devant ses yeux verts menaçants.

Certains semblaient perdus, la majorité à vrai dire, mais d'autres avaient apparemment suivi le même chemin de pensée que son parrain, comprenant parfaitement ses paroles. Heureusement son regard noir, soutenu par celui des deux autres couples, réussit à les faire taire pour le moment. Dès demain tout le monde serait certainement au courant, et sa vie bien plus compliquée, mais pour le moment, il avait un répit.

Il se laissa aller à repenser au passé, au jour où il avait réellement donné sa chance à Tom pour être ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. La main de ce dernier se posant sur sa cuisse, ils partagèrent ce souvenir.

 _Ce jour là, Harry était adossé à Shimanh, pensif, seul sur la terrasse. Il poussait des petits soupires à intervalle régulier, ce qui avait sans doute incité Tom à se manifester. Ce dernier l'observait en effet depuis plusieurs minutes, mais n'avait pas osé se rapprocher plus tôt._

 _« Un problème ? » Avait-il simplement demandé._

 _Sa question avait fait sursauter le petit brun, qui avait bégayé sa réponse._

 _« Non, non c'est rien. » Mais l'ancien Voldemort n'avait pas omis de remarquer la légère rougeur sur ses pommettes._

 _Le plus âgé avait haussé un sourcil, intrigué par le comportement du plus jeune. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches ces derniers temps, suite à leurs combats en binôme, mais il y avait toujours des moments comme celui là, où le brun restait un mystère._

 _« Je peux ? » Avait-il demandé en se rapprochant du grand lion rouge._

 _Harry l'avait regardé une seconde avant de hocher la tête positivement. Tom s'était accroupi à ses côtés, prenant lui aussi appui sur le grand fauve._

 _« Une mornille pour tes pensées. » Avait-il demandé, l'air de rien._

 _Il avait bien cru ne jamais avoir de réponse. Le brun avait semblé peser le pour et le contre, puis s'était finalement décidé._

 _« Mais amis me manquent. » Avait lâché Harry. « Et… je crois que je suis un peu jaloux des autres. » Avait-il rajouté dans un murmure, mais pas assez bas pour ne pas être entendu de son voisin._

 _Ce dernier avait été encore plus intrigué, forçant le plus jeune à développer, les joues brulantes._

 _« Quand on n'est pas en train de s'entrainer, ou de parler de la guerre à venir, ils sont ensembles. La nuit aussi, ils ne sont jamais seuls… »_

 _« Si tu te sens seul, rien ne t'empêche de venir me parler. » Avait énoncé Tom d'un air d'évidence._

 _Le petit brun avait semblé encore plus gêné, et une révélation s'était faite dans l'esprit du plus vieux. Il avait pris un air pensif qui était passé inaperçu pour son partenaire._

 _« Tu sais, moi aussi je suis parfois jaloux d'eux. » Avait-il soufflé en se rapprochant légèrement, collant son épaule à celle de son voisin._

 _Il avait senti sa respiration se couper avant de reprendre tout doucement, comme s'il craignait que le fait de respirer trop fort allait le faire fuir. Il avait retenu un petit sourire et s'était détendu, transmettant son calme au plus jeune._

 _Tom s'était souvenu d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Tereneth. Rien ne les obligeait à être un couple d'amants, tant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes pour le combat. Mais ça semblait le chemin logique à suivre. Lui avait rétorqué que ça n'arriverait jamais, que s'il le fallait, ils travailleraient ensemble, mais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça aille plus loin._

 _Et ce jour là, il avait sérieusement commencé à revoir son jugement._

 _A partir de cet instant, Tom avait décidé qu'il avait intérêt à y mettre du sien s'il voulait une chance de réellement former un couple avec l'autre brun. Il s'était donc mis à redoubler de petites attentions. Il n'avait pas perdu son caractère fort et susceptible, mais montrait une facette différente de sa personnalité à son partenaire._

Revenu dans le présent, Harry posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon. L'avis des autres l'indifférait. Il se savait soutenu par les deux autres couples, et lui était sur de son choix. C'était suffisant.


	12. Chapter 10 La bague et la pierre

_Coucou, désolée pour le retard et merci pour vos reviews. Il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir la suite de la relation HP/TJ mais ça va venir^^_

 _C'est possible que j'ai aussi du retard le we prochain par contre._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 10 : La bague et la pierre

Revenu dans le présent, Harry posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon. L'avis des autres l'indifférait. Il se savait soutenu par les deux autres couples, et lui était sur de son choix. C'était suffisant.

Depuis l'intervention de Sirius, les regards des autres étaient plus intrigués vis-à-vis de lui, certains semblant plus intéressés désormais par son mystère que par les horcruxes. Heureusement qu'une bonne partie gardait sa concentration.

Le regard de Minerva était clairement désapprobateur, mais elle se retenait du moindre commentaire, restant professionnelle. Il aurait sans doute des comptes à lui rendre plus tard, mais il aviserait à ce moment là.

Ses amis semblaient avoir plus de mal à se retenir, Hermione serrant fortement la main de Ron notamment. Les jumeaux Weasley, eux, avaient eu l'air ahuris, mais avaient finalement maintenant les yeux rieurs, semblant promettre de multiples blagues.

Le regard de Dumbledore était bien plus sérieux. Il souhaiterait sans doute le voir plus tard, seul à seul. Maugrey était clairement désapprobateur, son œil ne quittant pas l'ancien mage noir une seule seconde.

Les autres ne semblaient pas particulièrement avoir fait le rapprochement. Ils l'auront probablement fait dès le lendemain, mais il verrait ça à ce moment là.

La discussion finit par se recentrer sur les horcruxes. Tom ne se rappelait pas avec précision où il les avait cachés en tant que Voldemort, les informations ayant été détruites avec la destruction de ce dernier. Mais il lui en restait tout de même des bribes. Et avec toutes les recherches qu'avait déjà fait le directeur de Poudlard, ils n'étaient donc pas sans ressources.

« Je pense savoir où trouver la bague des Gaunt. » Intervint d'ailleurs le vieil homme.

Après avoir expliqué sa démarche, il fut rapidement approuvé par Tom.

« Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? » Demanda alors Leylin, prenant son arme à feu en main ave un grand sourire.

Les autres la regardèrent avec un air ahuri.

« Bah quoi ? » Lâcha-t-elle. « Si on sait où il est, et qu'on est tous prêts, pourquoi attendre davantage. Les émissaires ne vont pas gentiment nous laisser tranquille indéfiniment. »

Comme répondant à sa maitresse, Seldin se rapprocha grattant le sol de son sabot, piaffant d'impatience. Kazuya, Tom et Harry se levèrent également.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » Demanda l'ancien mage noir au directeur.

Comprenant que s'il ne donnait pas une réponse positive, les autres étaient prêts à partir immédiatement sans lui, Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Je pense pouvoir nous transplaner à proximité sans soucis. » Lâcha Tom en se saisissant de la main d'Harry. « Vous vous chargez de Kazuya et Leylin ? »

Sans que personne ne puisse faire un commentaire pour les dissuader de partir ainsi sur un coup de tête, ils disparurent, faisant fit des protections sensées empêcher le transplanage. Quelques secondes après, leurs familiers les suivirent, disparaissant dans une gerbe de flamme pour Simanh portant Nighmare, et pour Nillylan, ou une bourrasque pour Seldin.

Les deux groupes avaient transplané à quelques dizaines de mètres de distances, et se retrouvèrent donc rapidement. La maison fut simple à trouver, Dumbledore ayant bien mené ses recherches, et ayant déjà reconnu le terrain. Il pensait revenir avec Harry pour détruire la bague dans le courant de l'année, il était donc assez bien préparé.

Les pièges entourant la demeure furent rondement désamorcés, Dumbledore et Tom travaillant de concert. Les familiers des couples surveillaient les alentours, leur garantissant la tranquillité.

Dès qu'ils passèrent le seuil, l'aura de noirceur les prit immédiatement à la gorge. S'ils avaient encore un doute concernant la présence de l'horcruxe, il n'était désormais plus permis.

« Dire que j'avais une telle chose en moi et à mes côtés pendant toutes ces années. » Murmura Tom avec une grimace de dégout.

Harry frôla sa main dans un geste de réconfort, alors que Kazuya et Leylin se déployaient autour d'eux, aux aguets. A priori, les sortilèges de protection étaient concentrés à l'extérieur, mais on n'était jamais trop prudents. Dumbledore, lui, avait le regard fixé en avant, sur le mur dont émanait la noirceur, même s'il n'avait pas manqué le geste tendre de son protéger à l'égard de son ancien ennemi.

Arrivés au mur, une fois un puissant sort de dissimulation levé, une niche était visible dans celui-ci, abritant un petit coffret de bois ouvragé. Après avoir soigneusement vérifié l'absence de protection sur le coffret en lui-même, Dumbledore l'ouvrit délicatement, révélant la bague de la famille Gaunt qu'il abritait.

En voyant le bijou ancien, il se figea brusquement, ses yeux s'animant d'un éclat bien particulier. La convoitise. L'envie. Sa main se tendit en avant.

Alors que ses doigts ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres de l'objet, une détonation retentit, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Le directeur sursauta brutalement, semblant reprendre ses esprits alors que la pierre qui surmontait la bague éclatait en milles fragments de poussière. Un cri déchirant retentit alors qu'une forme noire se dissolvait sous leurs yeux.

Kazuya se trouvait juste derrière lui, son arme à feu encore levée, le regard sombre.

« Si vous pouviez éviter de vous faire tuer dès le début de la chasse aux horcruxes… » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Cette pierre… Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que c'était ? » Demanda le directeur d'une voix blanche.

« Evidement. » Claqua la voix de la jeune femme. « Et si vous l'aviez touché vous auriez été maudit par la dernière protection de la bague. Ne me remerciez pas surtout… »

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir perdu des personnes qui vous étaient chères. » Rajouta Leylin d'une voix plus douce. « Et vous n'êtes pas non plus le seul à connaitre l'existence des reliques. La pierre réapparaitra un jour, mais c'est aussi bien qu'elle reste oubliée. »

Le directeur ne put cacher la lueur de regret dans ses yeux, mais il approuva tout de même. La pierre avait disparue, et c'était peut-être effectivement pour le mieux… même s'il aurait du mal à s'en convaincre réellement.

La jeune fille châtain se rapprocha de sa compagne, glissant sa main dans son dos. Il était hors de question qu'ils perdent quelqu'un dès maintenant. Ils étaient bien conscients qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas éviter des pertes et des blessés, mais tout le monde souhaitait que ça arrive le plus tard possible.

Harry s'était aussi rapproché de Tom. Ils avaient tous beaucoup déjà perdu dans leur vie, et la tentation des reliques était forte, surtout celle de la pierre de résurrection pour pouvoir revoir leur famille. Mais ils avaient su résister, contrairement au directeur.

C'est d'une humeur assez mitigée qu'ils rentrèrent tous à Poudlard. Mais ils avaient rempli leur mission, et s'empressèrent de le faire savoir aux autres qui les avaient attendus.


	13. Chapter 11 Autres horcruxes

_Coucou, désolée pour ce retard bien plus long que prévu. En plus le chapitre est plus court…_

 _J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ^^_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 11 : Autres horcruxes

Il restait désormais la question des autres horcruxes.

Il fut décidé que le prochain à détruire serait la coupe de Poufsouffle. En effet, elle se trouvait dans le coffre de Bellatrix, cette dernière s'étant bien assez vantée de garder quelque chose de précieux pour le compte du Lord Noir. Rabastan, en tant que dernier héritier vivant de la famille Lestrange, n'aurait aucun mal à mettre la main dessus. Les dossiers des gobelins se mettaient à jour en temps réel, ils étaient donc déjà au courant de la mort de Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

Rabastan s'y rendrait donc le jour même, accompagné de Kazuya et Leylin pour parer aux pièges éventuels et au risque de la présence d'un émissaire.

Pendant ce temps, les autres se mettraient à la recherche du horcruxe de Poudlard. Les familiers avaient effectivement sentit sa présence, même si elle était bien camouflée. Ils se pouvaient dire où il se trouvait, mais c'était certain, il y en avait un. Tom et Harry se concentreraient dessus, aidés de leurs amis.

En parallèle, Tereneth et Sephiora iraient chercher le médaillon dans sa grotte. Le couple connaissait en effet l'endroit pour avoir surveillé Voldemort au moment où il s'y était rendu.

Il fallait faire vite, et en divisant ainsi leurs forces, ils espéraient résoudre le souci horcruxes dans la journée, avant que les émissaires n'aient la moindre chance de pouvoir les déplacer.

oOo

Les deux premières équipes avaient été rapidement couronnées de succès. Le horcruxe de la banque n'était que faiblement protégé, les gobelins et le coffre en lui-même étant sensés assurer le plus gros de la défense.

L'objet de Poudlard avait été un peu plus long à trouver, mais la salle sur demande était rapidement devenue la cachette la plus probable. Ensuite, ils n'avaient eu qu'à suivre l'aura de noirceur, bien aidés par Nighmare qui avait l'avantage de pouvoir se glisser partout. Le diadème avait été littéralement broyé par l'épée d'Harry.

Restait le médaillon de Serpentard.

Tereneth et Sephiora transplanèrent sur une corniche surplombant une mer déchainée. Heureusement, Tsuraya était là pour leur épargner la traversé à la nage dans l'eau glacée et agitée. L'oiseau de glace possédait une force physique impressionnante, tout comme Fumseck, et transporta sans mal un membre du couple dans chaque serre.

Mais la facilité s'arrêtait là. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grotte après avoir provoqué l'ouverture magique, ils se figèrent.

Deux émissaires se trouvaient déjà sur place. L'un d'eux était de type asiatique, assez petit, avec des mèches blanches mêlées à ses cheveux sombres. Il était négligemment adossé au mur à une dizaine de mètres des nouveaux arrivants, mais ses yeux reptiliens étaient fixés sur eux.

A ses côtés, une femme plus grande que lui prenait appui sur une faux impressionnante. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, lui arrivant aux épaules, et ses yeux glacials. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue de Tereneth et Sephiora, dévoilant des crocs, comme si elle s'ennuyait mortellement avant leur arrivée.

Son voisin, lui, était toujours impassible lorsqu'il sortit une paire de saï, les faisant tournoyer lentement dans ses mains.

Ragnarok et Death.

D'un claquement de ses bottes montantes, l'ennemie blonde plongea soudainement vers le couple, sa faux bien en main. Ces derniers s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, se préparant au combat.

« Teren ! Occupe-toi de l'horcruxe, je me charge d'eux. » Lui lança Sephiora, matérialisant ses aiguilles, cinq dans chaque main, avant de les lancer autour d'elle.

Ces dernières restèrent en lévitation. Elle renouvela l'expérience jusqu'à avoir une trentaine de dards tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Elle en appela à nouveau cinq dans chaque main, qu'elle garda cette fois-ci, prêtes à s'en servir.

A cette vue, le regard des émissaires passa de moqueur à sérieux.

Faisant confiance à sa compagne, Tereneth se précipita en direction du récipient contenant l'horcruxe. Il jeta un œil à la potion d'un vert de mauvais augure, avant d'appeler son nodashi. Prenant une brève inspiration, il plongea son sabre à travers la potion, droit vers l'objet de magie noire dans le but de le transpercer.

L'arme siffla en traversant le liquide corrosif et une fumée nauséabonde s'en éleva. Mais l'argenté n'y prêta que peu d'attention, bien plus concentré sur le hurlement d'agonie de l'horcruxe. La potion, aussi malfaisante soit-elle, n'avait pu lutter contre le sabre magique liée à Tereneth, même si son éclat s'était momentanément terni.

Alors que Sephiora commençait à reculer sous les assauts de ses deux adversaires, son compagnon se joignit à elle, croisant le fer avec Death. Malheureusement pour eux, la destruction de l'horcruxe avait entrainé l'éveil d'inferis et la grotte se mit à trembler.

« On aurait mieux fait d'envoyer Tom… » Souffla Terenth, regrettant à ce moment précis que son élément ne soit pas le feu.

Cela n'empêchait pas sa lame de faire des ravages sur les morts-vivants, mais ils avaient désormais bien plus d'adversaires à prendre en compte. Alors qu'ils se concentraient davantage sur les monstres et le fait de sortir de la grotte avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur eux, les deux émissaires reculèrent en ricanant.

« Profitez de ce match nul. » Lâcha Death, la moquerie clairement présente dans sa voix.

« Nous reculons cette fois, mais vous avez perdu beaucoup de temps en jouant avec nous. » Renchérit l'asiatique, l'air toujours sérieux, mais les yeux brillants de malveillance.

« Ne croyez pas avoir fait un grand pas en avant. » Reprit la blonde. « La destruction de ces objets n'est qu'un détail. Mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas perdre plus de temps ici. » Rajouta-t-elle dans un éclat de rire en disparaissant avec l'autre émissaire.

Tereneth et Sephiora se dépêchèrent à leur tour de quitter la grotte, un mauvais pressentiment naissant en eux.


	14. Chapter 12 Ministère et discussion

_Youpi, cette fois je poste à temps. Bonne lecture et encore merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews._

 _oOo_

Chapitre 12 : Ministère et discussion houleuse

Leur mauvais pressentiment se renforça encore alors qu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard. Leurs amis les attendaient, l'air sombre, leurs vêtements sales et plus ou moins tachés de sang.

« Le ministère a été attaqué. » Leur apprit Tom.

« Nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. » Soupira Kazuya, ses gestes saccadés montrant sa colère face à leur impuissance. Leylin était dans le même état.

« Dumbledore est en train de s'entretenir avec les survivants. » Reprit l'ancien Lord Noir. « Il essaie de maintenir un semblant d'organisation. Heureusement que beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre étaient ici, et sont donc saufs et à même d'aider… »

Il leur expliqua que les ennemis avaient déjà détruits le ministère lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, prévenus par leurs alliés. Ils n'avaient fait que se moquer d'eux après le carnage. Le sang sur leurs vêtements n'était en effet par le leur, mais celui des victimes qu'ils avaient tenté d'aider.

Le nombre de morts était finalement assez faible, mais le nombre de blessés incapables de reprendre leur poste pour une durée indéterminée était proprement impressionnant. Sans compter les dégâts matériels extrêmes.

« Donc c'était ça… » Soupira Tereneth l'air sombre.

« Nous avons rencontré Death et Ragnarok. » Leur expliqua Sephiora. « On a quand même réussi la destruction du horcruxe, mais ils se sont copieusement moqués de nous pour le temps qu'ils nous ont fait perdre. »

« Au moins vous êtes sains et saufs. » Tempéra Tom. « Et tous les horcruxes sont détruits. »

Il se rapprocha brusquement de son compagnon qui serrait les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire. Le plus jeune avait du mal à digérer l'échec cuisant, et surtout les nombreuses victimes pour lesquelles il n'avait rien pu faire.

Le plus âgé posa doucement sa main dans son dos. « Ils paieront, pour tout. » Le rassura-t-il.

Pourtant, tous savaient que ça n'était que le commencement. Les émissaires leur avaient clairement fait comprendre leur but : semer le chaos. Pour eux, la renaissance ne pouvait passer que par une destruction totale de l'humanité, ennemie de la terre. Et ils avaient l'intention de commencer par le Royaume-Unis.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir pris un peu de repos et une bonne douche, ils étaient donc de nouveaux réunis à Poudlard, autour d'une table. Les couples, leurs amis, les membres de l'Ordre. Ils devaient trouver une solution. Le Malin ne se montrerait en effet qu'une fois ses sbires anéantis. Mais cela signifiait qu'ils devaient les combattre. Or pour l'instant, c'était les émissaires qui menaient le jeu malgré la destruction des horcruxes.

Si la discussion fut parfaitement sérieuse pendant plusieurs heures, les choses se dégradaient lentement au fil du temps. Severus et Sirius s'étaient en effet retenus trop longtemps, et s'étaient mis à se chicaner avec une régularité issue de l'habitude et de la pratique.

Lucius, quant à lui, se faisait un malin plaisir à jeter de l'huile sur le feu, alors que Rabastan faisait bande à part, se contentant d'un rôle d'observateur. Il semblait déterminé à ne pas prendre part à leur guéguerre.

Soudain, un bruit violent fit se figer tout le monde. Remus, d'habitude si calme, venait de taper brutalement du poing sur la table, manquant la casser en deux sous l'influence de la proche pleine lune.

« Vous allez arrêter vos enfantillages ! Le sort du monde est en jeu au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, alors comportez-vous en adulte pour une fois ! » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Les trois anciens ennemis en faute le regardèrent d'un air totalement ahuri, sous les ricanements de Tom, rapidement suivit par ceux de Rabastan.

Qui aurait cru que le si gentil Remus pouvait hausser la voix de cette manière ?

« En tout cas il a raison. » Approuva Harry, une fois remis de sa propre surprise.

Il fut satisfait de récolter les regards penauds des coupables, même des mangemorts.

« Vous faites partie du même camp, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas mettre vos ressentiments de côté ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, sincèrement intrigué et agacé par ce fait.

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas que du ressentiment entre eux ? » Lança Rabastan l'air de rien.

Il récolta une série de regards ahuris vers lui, surtout de la part de Remus, Harry et Lucius. Severus et Sirius, eux, ne purent masquer un léger rougissement malgré toute leur volonté et leur regard noir.

« Non mais ça va pas de mettre des images pareil dans la tête de mon filleul ?! » Hurla Sirius en se levant faisant de grands gestes des mains.

« De quelles images tu parles espèce d'abruti ?! » Répliqua Severus d'une voix cassante, se levant à son tour.

Ils semblaient tous les deux prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Harry cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

« J'ai bien compris ce qu'il a sous-entendu? » Réussit-t-il finalement à murmurer à son compagnon.

« Sans aucun doute » Soupira l'ancien mage noir. « Tu ne les sépares pas ? » Finit par demander le plus âgé.

« Ils sont tellement perturbés qu'ils n'ont même pas pensé à prendre leur baguette, mais je crois que ça n'est pas passé inaperçu pour Remus. » Répliqua le petit brun avec un léger sourire à mi-chemin de la grimace.

Le loup-garou s'était en effet légèrement éloigné, jouant distraitement avec deux baguettes qui n'étaient pas à lui. Rabastan s'était lui aussi légèrement reculé, ayant amené sa chaise juste à côté de l'ancien professeur de DCFM. Un sourire narquois s'étalait sur ses lèvres, et il semblait commenter chaque geste des deux sorciers qui se chamaillaient, Remus hochant la tête régulièrement et rajoutant lui-même un commentaire de temps en temps.

Soudain, Severus et Sirius voulurent en venir à leur baguette, et se rendirent compte en même temps de leur absence. Leur premier mouvement fut d'accuser celui en face de lui, mais rapidement leur regard convergea vers les deux sorciers qui se moquaient désormais allégrement.

« Vous récupérez vos baguettes si vous êtes sages. » Avertit Remus d'une voix soyeuse.

« Tu ne moques de moi Lupin ?! » Glapit Severus, offrant un regard très noir au loup-garou.

« Mumus, tu n'oserais pas ? » Minauda Sirius, faisant ses yeux de chiot dont il avait le secret.

« Je vais me gêner. » Ricana le lycan. « Peut-être que vous m'écouterez du premier coup la prochaine fois. »

Cette fois Rabastan s'écroula carrément de rire, prenant difficilement appui sur sa chaise, alors que Remus s'éloignait avec les deux baguettes. Mais il prit la précaution de prendre la fuite discrètement avant de se faire attraper par les deux sorciers furax.

Harry et Tom effectuèrent également une retraite stratégique avant de s'autoriser à éclater franchement de rire eux aussi.

« Ce n'est pas souvent que tu ris. » Fit remarquer Harry, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas souvent que je vois quelque chose d'aussi hilarant. Qui aurait cru que Severus puisse être aussi drôle. » Répliqua son compagnon.

« Si ce qu'à dit Rabastan est vrai, tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient besoin d'un peu d'aide. » Demanda le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

« Hep là, hors de question, n'y pense même pas. » S'exclama Tom. « Moi jouer les marieuses, même pas dans ton pire cauchemar ! »

Le regard du plus jeune se fit songeur, avant qu'il ne fasse une grimace.

« Ouai t'as raison, mieux vaut ne pas s'en mêler. Je veux bien combattre les émissaires, mais essayer de jouer les entremetteurs pour Severus Snape, je risque de mourir avant le combat final. » Répliqua-t-il d'un air très sérieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserais pas te toucher. » Murmura Tom dans son oreille, sa main glissant dans son dos.


	15. Chapter 13 Nuit de paix

_Raaa, le temps passe trop vite! Et j'ai encore un jour de retard!_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et Bonne lecture quand même. Je crois que certains attendaient un petit lemon ^^ Il est là ^^_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 13 : Nuit de paix

La main toujours dans le bas du dos de son compagnon, Tom accompagna ce dernier jusqu'à leur chambre.

Ils avaient discuté de stratégie, de défense, de plan pour le ministère en ruine ou pour préserver et protéger d'autres lieux sorciers pendant des heures. Malgré la distraction finalement bien venue offerte bien malgré eux par Severus et Sirius, ils étaient tous fatigués et sur les nerfs. Ils avaient bien mérité un instant de pause.

Tom avait donc bien l'intention de prendre un peu soin de son compagnon. L'intimité qu'ils avaient connu pendant leur année d'entrainement leur paraissait bien loin. Les membres de Poudlard semblaient avoir oublié les insinuations de Sirius sur leur couple avec tous les événements qui s'étaient enchainés les dernières heures.

Mais il leur paraissait évident que demain, ça serait une toute autre histoire. Alors autant profiter de leur nuit tranquillement.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de leur appartement privé, la main du plus âgé ne resta plus sagement sur la chemise du plus jeune. C'est ainsi que Hermione et Ron, qui avaient tenté de rattraper leur ami pour discuter un peu avec lui avant la nuit, virent clairement la main de l'ancien mage noir se glisser doucement sous la chemise de leur ami, avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

« Tu vois ? Sirius avait raison. » Prononça calmement la brunette, malgré la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues à la vue du geste clairement intime.

Le rouquin, lui, semblait incapable de prononcer un mot, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure.

« Ron ? Ron ! Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise hein ? » Lui demanda sa petite amie, la voix légèrement inquiète devant son mutisme.

Le plus jeune garçon Weasley était en effet connu pour sa propension à s'énerver et à perdre le contrôle quand une situation le dépassait. Ses mots avaient souvent dépassé sa pensée, provoquant des remous plus moins importants dans l'amitié du trio.

« Je ne dirais rien. » Assura le rouquin d'une voix un peu blanche. « Mais juste, on en parle pas ok ? Pas pour l'instant. »

Hermione lui lança un regard timide. « D'accord. » Finit-elle par promettre.

Ron avait fait l'effort de ne pas disjoncter. S'il avait besoin de digérer les choses, elle lui en laisserait le temps. Harry et Tom n'avaient pas l'air d'être du genre à s'afficher en s'embrassant à la vue de tous, donc le rouquin pourrait se faire doucement à leur relation. Du moins, la brunette l'espérait. Ca faisait quand même beaucoup à digérer en moins de 48 heures.

Derrière la porte close, bien loin des tourments du couple d'étudiants, Tom avait plaqué son compagnon contre le bois épais. Il savoura un instant le fait de le dépasser d'une bonne tête, avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Le baisé commença doux, même s'il était clairement dominant, avant de s'approfondir sous la demande du petit brun.

« Ca fait des heures que j'en avais envie. » Soupira le plus jeune après avoir reprit son souffle.

« Et moi donc. » Acquiesça son compagnon, ne cherchant aucunement à masquer son sourire satisfait.

« Combien de crises cardiaques tu crois qu'on provoquerait si on refaisait le même demain au petit déjeuner ? » Demanda innocemment Harry.

« Beaucoup trop. On n'a malheureusement pas besoin de diminuer nos forces de la sorte. »

« Ca ne changerait pas forcément grand-chose. De toute façon, c'est nous qui allons combattre. » Répliqua le Griffondor en haussant les épaules.

« Tututut. On a dit qu'on se détendait ce soir. » Le fit taire le plus âgé, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « La seule chose que je veux entendre de toi ce soir, ce sont des soupirs… ou des gémissements… »

Le plus jeune s'exécuta avec bonne volonté alors que les mains de son vis-à-vis se chargeaient de déboutonner sa chemise, effleurant sa peau au passage. Une fois son torse dévoilé, ses lèvres se firent un devoir de remplacer ses mains sur la peau pâle.

« Les cris sont bien sur aussi autorisés, de même que les mots doux. » Rajouta le Serpentard en s'attaquant à son pantalon.

Rapidement les vêtements jonchèrent le sol, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lit pour profiter du confort. Tom s'y laissa alors tomber, entrainant son compagnon avec lui.

Harry se retrouva ainsi à califourchon sur son ainé, son intimité en contact étroit avec la sienne le faisant glapir de plaisir. Il profita pleinement de sa position de domination, qu'il savait ne pas garder bien longtemps. Ses mains se firent avides de contact, alors que sa bouche se dirigeait vers le cou de son partenaire, le mordillant doucement.

Quand il fut presque entièrement allongé sur lui, leurs intimités frottant l'une contre l'autre, ce dernier en profita pour inverser leur position. Le Serpentard se retrouva sur le lion, qui rendit les armes avec plaisir.

D'un main, il enserra ses poignets, les ramenant au dessus de sa tête, et s'empara de sa bouche, la possédant avidement. Leur langues dansaient ensembles, alors que le plus jeune ne pouvant se servir de ses mains, ondulait du bassin pour inciter son compagnons à lui donner plus.

Souriant narquoisement, Tom éloigna au contraire légèrement son bassin, délaissant la bouche du brun pour grignoter son cou. Un gémissement, à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la frustration lui répondit.

"Tom…" Le pria-t-il, ramenant les lèvres du plus âgé sur les siennes.

Décidant de combler enfin son partenaire, l'ancien mage noir lui lâcha la mains, et colla brusquement son bassin au sien, le faisant glapir et fermer les yeux sous la sensation.

Alors que Tom prenait enfin possession de son partenaire, les soupirs laissèrent la place aux cris. La guerre était à leurs portes, et faire l'amour était un excellent moyen de se libérer des tensions qui les habitaient.

Ils se libérèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle, entremêlant leurs jambes alors que la langueur les prenait.

« J'aimerais que cette nuit ne se termine jamais. » Soupira Harry.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entend ça. » Rigola doucement son compagnon, sa main traçant des cercles apaisant dans le dos du petit brun.

« Mmm. » Soupira ce dernier, profitant de la tendresse de l'ancien mage noir.

« Avoue que ça serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'autres nuits à venir. »

« Dans ce cas, j'espère que l'on aura une multitude d'autres nuits comme celle là. » Acquiesça Harry, se lovant davantage dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Evidement. » Le rassura Tom.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres voies envisageables. Ils allaient vaincre, pour pouvoir profiter de la même manière de toutes leurs autres nuits.


	16. Chapter 14 Droit de vivre

_Coucou, merci pour vos reviews, je crois que ce petit lemon a plu^^_

 _Voilà la suite (avec encore une semaine de retard…) Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait être à l'heure. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine._

 _oOo_

Chapitre 14 : Droit de vivre

Tom et Harry se présentèrent ensemble au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, tous les deux arborant un doux sourire et les yeux pétillants. En les voyant, tout Poudlard comprit que les rumeurs qui courraient depuis la veille étaient fondées.

Sur leur passage, les murmures allaient bon train, mais le couple n'en tint pas compte. Les anges avaient été introduits par Dumbledore au diné la veille, et une table leur avait été réservée. Ils s'y dirigèrent donc sous le regard curieux de tous les étudiants.

Tereneth, Sephiora, Kazuya, et Leylin, y mangeaient déjà tranquillement, faisant fit de la curiosité ambiante à leur sujet. Mais c'étaient des inconnus. Ils étaient intimidants en quelque sorte. Par contre, Harry et Tom étaient connus, même si l'ancien mage noir était difficile à reconnaitre. Ils attiraient donc bien plus l'attention.

Pourtant, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, et entamèrent naturellement une discussion avec leurs compagnons.

Hermione hésita un instant à les rejoindre. Il ne leur avait pas été interdit de les approcher, ou de manger avec eux. Mais un regard à Ron, profondément rouge à la vue du couple, la dissuada. Pourtant, il restait zen, ce qui était un signe positif. Elle resta donc avec son petit ami, laissant les couples tranquilles pour leur premier repas de la journée. Ils pourraient les rejoindre plus tard.

Une fois son café avalé et ses idées un peu plus claires, Harry observa la table des griffons. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'affronter leurs regards l'estomac vide, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire semblant de rien indéfiniment. Il sourit et salua ses amis, récoltant un grand mouvement de main de la part d'Hermione, et une réponse beaucoup plus timide de Ron.

« On dirait qu'il a compris. » Lança distraitement Tom, un petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« Il le prend plutôt bien. » S'enthousiasma Harry, provoquant un ricanement de son compagnon.

« Sa tête vaut le détour. »

« Il n'y a pas que la sienne. » Ricana à son tour le petit brun.

En effet, à la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue avait un air encore plus sombre et renfrogné que d'habitude.

« Lui n'a pas passé une aussi bonne nuit que nous. » Sourit l'ancien Voldemort.

« Sirius doit être dans le même état. » Se marra son compagnon, préférant le prendre comme ça plutôt que de se désespérer d'une potentielle liaison entre son parrain et la chauve sourit des cachots.

Après tout, ça lui donnait une vague idée de ce que pouvait ressentir Ron en le voyant avec celui qui était Voldemort il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il se promit de se montrer tolérant avec son meilleur ami s'il en faisait autant, ce qu'il avait l'air déterminé à faire.

Il nota distraitement que Lucius et Rabastan étaient par contre absents. Ils devaient avoir un appartement fourni par Dumbledore pour rester tranquilles. Après tout, on était dans une école. C'était certes le bastion de la résistance, mais une école quand même. C'était déjà pas mal que les trois couples puissent circuler librement en faire de même avec des mangemorts, même repentis, était un peu trop demandé.

Les élèves avaient l'habitude de voir des membres de l'Ordre circuler, mais voir Lucius Malefoy ou Rabastan Lestrange en faire de même aurait pu provoquer une émeute. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda finalement le plus jeune à Tereneth.

Avec Sephiora, il avait été le premier à s'éveiller en tant qu'ange, il était donc plus ou moins considéré comme un chef par les deux autres couples. Ils respectaient son avis et son expérience.

« On ne peut pas faire grand-chose tant que les émissaires ne se manifestent pas… » Soupira ce dernier.

L'inconvénient d'être des protecteurs. Les émissaires voulaient détruire l'humanité, jugée comme un fléau détruisant la terre. Eux souhaitaient la protéger, mais n'en voulaient pas à l'esprit de la terre pour autant. Ils comprenaient son point de vue, ils ne pouvaient juste pas l'accepter. Pas comme ça.

Ils se souvenaient tous de leur rencontre avec l'esprit de la Magie. Tereneth et Sephiora l'avaient rencontré peu de temps après être entrés en possession du grimoire de la prophétie. Kazuya et Leylin avaient été sauvées par elle, avant d'être aidées et prises en charge par le premier couple. Harry et Tom avaient fait sa connaissance l'année dernière, peu de temps après avoir rencontré leurs familiers.

Ils se souvenaient tous de la douceur de cet esprit féminin, de la chaleur de son aura, et de sa bienveillance. Elle était aussi triste pour sa création, qui risquait de disparaitre. Les humains étaient sous sa protection, même les moldus, qui possédaient eux aussi une flamme de magie en eux. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas y faire appel de la même manière que les sorciers, mais l'exprimaient parfois dans l'art, ou dans des dons qualifiés de paranormaux.

« Les humains sont imparfaits. Ainsi est faite leur nature. Mais leurs défauts ont provoqué l'ire de l'esprit de la terre. » Avait soupiré la Magie.

« Qu'avons-nous donc fait pour ça ? » Avait demandé le plus jeune.

« Les humains s'approprient de tout temps ce qu'ils estiment leur appartenir. » Répondit Tereneth en haussant les épaules.

« Les moldus, mais aussi les sorciers, modifient la terre pour la plier à leurs exigences. Ils détruisent les forêts, modifient les cours d'eau, asservissent les autres espèces. » Continua Kazuya.

« Pourtant certains essaient aussi de bien faire. Hermione se bat pour la liberté des elfes de maison. Luna aime toutes les créatures pour ce qu'elles sont, sans essayer de les brider. » Démentit le brun.

« C'est pareil parmi les moldus. Certains replantent des forêts, protègent des zones sauvages et les animaux qui y vivent. » Compléta Leylin.

« C'est ce qui fait de l'humain ce qu'il est. Faire le mal. Mais aussi essayer de rectifier leurs actions et faire le bien. Pour apprendre, il faut se tromper, faire des erreurs. » Approuva la Magie. « C'est ce qui rend votre espèce si intéressante. »

« Et c'est pourquoi nous avons été choisis. » Intervint Tereneth. « Pour la défendre. »

« Nous sommes conscient de nos lacunes, mais aussi de notre potentiel. » Le soutint Sephiora.

Rencontrer l'esprit de la magie, qui croyait en eux malgré leurs nombreuses erreurs, avait confirmé leur envie de se battre pour l'humanité. Elle était loin d'être parfaite, et ne le serait sans doute jamais, mais elle méritait une chance. Ils montreraient à l'esprit de la terre que les humains pouvaient vivre avec lui. Ils battraient les émissaires pour gagner le droit de continuer à vivre.


	17. Chapter 15 Chemin de traverse

_Presque à l'heure pour le chapitre de cette semaine !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

Chapitre 15 : Chemin de traverse

Finalement, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour prendre part à l'action. Dans le milieu de l'après midi, Dumbledore les fit convoquer d'urgence dans son bureau. Le chemin de traverse était attaqué.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci, ils étaient avertis dès le début grâce à leurs nombreux contacts sur place. Ils se jetèrent donc tous dans la cheminée, direction, l'allée sorcière.

Même s'ils arrivaient quelques minutes à peine après le début des hostilités, ils plongèrent directement en enfer. Les hurlements de peur et de douleur les accueillirent à peine le feu magique franchit. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte du chaudron baveur, ils prirent la mesure de la capacité de destruction de leurs ennemis.

En quelques minutes, plusieurs bâtiments étaient déjà détruits, et les flammes en léchaient bien d'autres. Les passants, paniqués, fuyaient sans un regard en arrière.

Les couples restèrent un instant figés face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. C'est un énorme bruit, suivit de l'effondrement d'un bâtiment à leur droite, qui leur fit reprendre leurs esprits.

Judgment, ses deux haches brandies, se tenait au milieu des décombres. Le colosse de plus de deux mètres de haut avait l'air d'un ours, avec ses cheveux bruns courts et sa carrure imposante. Il en avait d'ailleurs les griffes. Une cicatrice barrait son visage, augmentant sa dureté.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais à leur vue, alors qu'il frappait de son poing la seule poutre encore debout de la bâtisse détruite. Apocalypse se rapprocha de lui, sa gunblade négligemment posée sur son épaule. Sa peau était sombre, les cheveux en dreads, et les mains dotées de fines griffes comme un félin.

« Voyez la lâcheté des hommes ! » Lança ce dernier, leur montrant la foule en fuite.

A quelques mètres, en effet, de nombreuses personnes fuyaient sans se poser de questions, gagnées par la panique, alors que dans un bâtiment en ruine, une femme entourait ses trois enfants en pleurs. La jambe coincées sous une poutre, personne ne s'arrêtait l'aider.

Un peu plus loin, un enfant pleurait, seul, les adultes passant à côté de lui sans le remarquer. Contre un mur, une femme, du sang coulant sur son visage ne semblait pas avoir la force de se relever. Elle aussi était ignorée par la foule apeurée.

« Ils privilégient leur vie et abandonnent leurs femmes et leurs enfants sans pitié. » Intervint Mephistes, son arbalète bien en main.

D'un geste, il la leva révélant ainsi les serres dont il était muni. Son regard de faucon ne démontrant aucune pitié, il lâcha un carreau au milieu de la foule. Un corps s'écroula.

« Il ne sont pas tous comme ça ! Je ne te laisserais pas les tuer sans rien faire ! » Hurla Harry, bondissant vers eux en brandissant Kyuuden.

D'un bond, Mephistes se retrouva sur un toit voisin, Apocalypse à ses côtés, alors que Judgment bloquait l'immense épée de sa hache tout aussi impressionnante.

« C'est injuste de juger tout un peuple sur la lâcheté ou la peur de certains de ses membres ! » Cracha le brun entre ses dents, concentré pour ne pas céder du terrain.

« C'est le propre de l'homme que d'être capable du pire. Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il est aussi capable du meilleur. » Rajouta Tom, venant au renfort de son compagnon, Seika auréolée de flammes.

Dans la foule, une femme tenant une fillette dans ses bras s'approcha du petit garçon perdu. Elle lui prit rapidement la main, le tirant avec elle pour chercher un abri. Deux hommes au visage apeuré s'approchèrent de la femme bloquée sous une poutre. Sans cesser de regarder autour d'eux, et malgré leurs gestes tremblants, ils la débloquèrent, l'un d'eux prenant les deux plus jeunes enfants dans ses bras, alors son ami aidait la femme et sa petite fille à les suivre. Un peu plus loin, un aurore tirait la victime de Mephistes à l'écart, encore vivante.

Partout sur le chemin de traverse, les cris et les pleurs retentissaient. La foule fuyait, piétinant parfois ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de trébucher. Mais partout aussi, de petits gestes étaient faits, pour aider les victimes, pour protéger son voisin.

Les aurores étaient apparus, tentant de rétablir un semblant d'ordre. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Beaucoup trop étaient tombés au ministère, soit morts, soit incapables de se battre. Certains portaient encore des bandages alors qu'ils aidaient les blessés à se mettre à l'abri.

D'un geste de sa faux, Death balaya trois d'entre eux, avant que Tereneth ne fonde sur elle.

« On a un compte à régler tous les deux. » Lâcha-t-il en la repoussant pendant que son loup noir Zaohdar, tirait les aurores mal en point à l'écart.

Ragnarok et Envy n'étaient pas en vue, mais au nuage de fumée qui s'éleva à quelques dizaine de mètres, non loin de l'allée des embrumes, ils ne devaient pas être loin. Kazuya et Leylin se concertèrent un instant, avant de se précipiter dans cette direction, Seldin et Nillylan sur leurs talon. Le pégase et le renard de feu pourraient les aider à protéger les passants innocents.

Ils furent d'ailleurs rapidement mis à contribution, le petit canidé dressant un mur de flammes autour d'un groupe d'enfants isolés. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, mais ils étaient à l'abri d'une attaque. Seldin, lui, se chargea d'un couple, prisonnier à l'étage d'une boutique dont le rez-de-chaussée était effondré. Le pégase beige avait atterri délicatement à leurs côté, les incitant à grimpant sur son dos d'un mouvement de ses ailes blanches.

« Seika ! » Appela Tom, lâchant un torrent de flamme vers Mephistes, obligé d'esquiver et de cesser de les harceler de carreaux d'arbalète pour quelques secondes.

« Où est la lâcheté dont vous nous avez parlé ? » Cracha Sephiora, lançant ses dards vers le porteur de Gunblade en faisant un grand geste vers la foule.

En effet, sous l'influence des aurores et des quelques courageux aidant les blessés, cette dernière était revenue plus ou moins sous contrôle. Des groupes s'étaient formés pour lancer de multiples boucliers de protection, et tenter de dégager les décombres.

« Vous penser donc qu'ils méritent une chance… » Demanda Apocalypse avec une légère grimace.

« Nous verrons cela… » Lâcha Mephistes, ses yeux de faucon froids comme la glace.

Après un bref échange de regard, ils disparurent avec les autres émissaires.

Harry laissa la pointe de Kyuuden reposer au sol, décontenancé par le départ si rapide de leurs adversaires.

« Pourquoi ont-ils fui ? »

« Ils n'ont pas fui. » Lui répondit Tom d'un air sombre. « Ils ont fini ce qu'ils étaient venu faire.

D'un geste, il engloba le chemin de traverse, réduit à l'état de ruines poussiéreuses. Seuls quelques bâtiments étaient encore debout, noircis par les flammes ou lézardés. Ils avaient beau être encore là, ils n'en étaient pas fonctionnels pour autant.

Partout, des corps ensanglantés gisaient dans les décombres. Certains avaient pu être sauvés, mais pas tous, loin de là.

Les émissaires avaient rempli leur mission. Ils avaient semé la terreur, et avaient détruits une autre place sorcière importante.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Tom s'accroupit dans la poussière derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

« Pourquoi font-il ça ? En quoi sont-ils meilleurs que nous après de telles horreurs ? » Demanda-t-il en serrant les poings, la tristesse laissant place à une colère difficilement contenue.

« Ils veulent détruire l'humanité. Pour ceux, ce carnage n'est pas maléfique. » Soupira l'ancien mage noir.

Ces mots avaient beau être froids, son ton le démentait. Lui aussi était touché par ce nouveau désastre, et leur quasi impuissance. Ils avaient sauvé beaucoup de monde, mais avaient échoué pour beaucoup d'entre eux.


	18. Chapter 16 Dernière nuit

_Coucou à tous. Pour me faire pardonner ce nouveau retard, voilà un nouveau lemon qui n'était pas prévu à la base._

 _Encore merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

Chapitre 16 : Dernière nuit

C'est la mine sombre qu'ils rentrèrent tardivement à Poudlard. Ils étaient restés de nombreuses heures, aidant les commerçants et les visiteurs à se soigner, eux et leurs proches.

Leur seul soulagement, était que leurs amis de l'Ordre et de Poudlard étaient pour la plupart entièrement sains et saufs. Ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes après eux, et donc quelques minutes après le plus gros des dégâts et du massacre.

Hermione et Ron avaient d'ailleurs trouvé Harry et Tom, couverts de poussière et enlacés. Ils avaient craint une blessure grave de l'un d'entre eux, et avaient été soulagés du contraire.

Autre point positif, après cette tragédie, le rouquin avait cessé de rougir à leur vue. La vitesse à laquelle les choses avaient évolué les dépassait, eux qui n'avaient pas eu un an pour digérer tout ça mais seulement quelques jours. Mais justement, la guerre et ses dégâts étaient bien plus importants que leur histoire d'amour.

C'est donc épuisés qu'ils étaient tous rentrés à Poudlard, pour trouver un corbeau les attendant.

 _Il est temps de régler nos comptes. Si vous voulez vraiment sauver ce monde corrompu, venez vous mesurer à nous. La magie et la terre décideront du dénouement._

 _Demain, sur les ruines que vous venez de quitter._

« Alors on y est. » Lâcha Tereneth, ne quittant pas le petit parchemin des yeux.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda Snape, qui avait remarqué le corbeau le premier. « Ils ont l'avantage en ce moment, pourquoi décider d'en finir si vite ? »

« Justement. Un avantage, ça se perd. Plus le temps va passer, plus ils auront du mal à faire des dégâts aussi spectaculaires. Et leur but est d'en finir le plus vite possible avec l'humanité. Si on est hors jeu, ils auront le champs libre. » Expliqua Sephiora qui s'était rapprochée de son compagnon.

« Personne à part nous ne peut les arrêter. » Rajouta Harry, l'air un peu sombre mais ayant hâte d'en finir lui aussi.

« Allons dormir. » Intervint Tom. « Je compte sur vous pour que le chemin de traverse soit désert et protégé pour demain. » S'adressa-t-il à ses anciens mangemorts avant de se diriger vers leur appartement.

oOo

"Donc on y est?" Souffla Harry en passant la porte de leur chambre.

La main du plus âgé se glissa dans le bas de son dos, rassurante.

"On savait tous les deux que ce moment allait arriver."

Le brun hocha la tête. Mieux valait maintenant qu'après des mois de guerre et des centaines de morts. Mais alors que l'heure de vérité se rapprochait, une terreur sourde l'envahissait. Ils se préparaient à ça depuis un an… mais s'ils échouaient…

"Arrête de penser et de réfléchir." Le rabroua Tom. "Ca ne sert à rien."

Il amena son compagnon vers le lit et l'entraina dessus en s'asseyant dans son dos. Ses mains se glissèrent sur son ventre et Harry posa les siennes dessus, y entremêlant ses doigts. Il bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière, la laissant reposer sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Tom alors qu'il respirait l'odeur de son âme sœur. Il laissa sa joue glissa sur les mèches brunes et sa bouche trouva la chemin du cou du plus jeune. Il y donna un coup de langue taquine, se repaissant du frisson qu'il provoqua et des mains qui se crispèrent sur les siennes. Il avait une méthode parfaite pour détendre son petit compagnon.

Son léger gloussement entraina un deuxième frisson alors que son souffle touchait la peau fine et sensible. Durant de longues minutes, il se concentra sur cette zone bien particulière, la respirant, puis la mordillant affectueusement.

Des petits gémissement commencèrent à sortir de la bouche de son compagnon alors qu'il s'attaquait au lobe de son oreille, le suçotant tout en laissant l'une de ses mains s'égarer vers les hanches d'Harry.

Le brun tourna la tête pour faire se rencontrer leurs bouches, entrelaçant leurs langues dans un balai connu d'eux seuls. Lorsque le souffle commença à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent quelques secondes, avant que Tom ne reparte à l'assaut du cou de son compagnon, descendant lentement vers sa clavicule.

Durant leur baiser, ils s'étaient retrouvés quasiment face à face, et l'ancien Lord Noir profitait de cette position pour explorer davantage du corps de son soumis. Des hanches, ses mains dérivèrent vers les fesses rebondies, les massant et gagnant à chaque fois un gémissement supplémentaire.

Le petit brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son corps entier était en feu, et les événements du jour et du lendemain étaient partis bien loin de son esprit. C'était exactement ce que cherchait Jedusor, et il était plutôt fier de lui d'y être arrivé aussi rapidement. Lui-même concentra rapidement tout son être sur le plus jeune dans ses bras. Cette nuit était entièrement à eux.

Alors qu'une partie de lui tenait occupées les lèvres de son âme sœur, il passa une main entre ses deux lobes de chair, et glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de son brun. Ce dernier se contracta brièvement sous l'intrusion, avant de l'accepter dans un petit soupir de bien être.

Bientôt, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, puis un troisième, l'étirant, le remplissant. Son souffle se fit plus court, son corps plus tremblant. Ses mains caressaient le corps de son amant, sa langue jouait avec la sienne, quand soudain, une décharge de plaisir le fit frissonner brutalement, lui arrachant un premier cris de plaisir.

Un sourire prédateur fleurit sur les lèvres de Tom alors que ses doigts retrouvaient le chemin emprunté une seconde auparavant, envoyant une nouvelle onde de pur plaisir dans le corps de son compagnon.

Ce dernier était magnifique, le corps tendu, les yeux mi-clos, les pommettes rougies, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sur son dernier gémissement.

Une faible protestation retentit quand les doigts quittèrent son entre chaude, mais elle fut étouffée quand ils se concentrèrent sur une autre partie de son anatomie. Ils glissèrent le long de sa hampe, la faisant durcir encore plus et rendant son souffle erratique.

Harry gémit plaintivement quand à nouveau les doigts le quittèrent, mais la plainte fut étouffée par la bouche de son compagnon.

"Un peu de patience amour, la nuit est loin, très loin d'être finie." Lui murmura Tom, sa bouche glissant le long de son cou, mordillant sa clavicule, pour laisser sa langue flatter son torse et s'attarder un instant sur son nombril.

Il laissa ensuite son souffle taquiner la virilité de son lié, avant de l'engloutir d'un coup, le faisant glapir de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps, et son bassin bougea tout seul pour accompagner les mouvements du plus âgé et l'inciter à prendre plus, et enfin lui accorder sa délivrance.

Alors que les mains de Tom retrouvaient le chemin des fesses de son compagnon et le pénétraient à nouveau, le plus jeune se laissa aller dans un hurlement, se répandant dans la bouche de son âme sœur. Ce dernier avala la semence légèrement amer, et se lécha les lèvres, fier de l'effet qu'il réussissait à produire chez son amant. Le recouvrant de son corps, il lui fit partager son gout dans un profond baiser.

Alors que le plus jeune reprenait doucement son souffle, le contact de la virilité de Tom contre la sienne le fit durcir à nouveau. Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage du plus âgé, faisant frissonner son soumis. Oh oui, il allait se faire dévorer tout cru, et il allait adorer ça!

En guise d'invitation, il écarta les cuisses, donnant entièrement accès à son intimité. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tom pour en profiter.

Lentement, il glissa son membre tendu à l'intérieur de son compagnon, le remplissant progressivement. Malgré les gémissement du brun et ses suppliques, il se força à progresser lentement, l'étirant très doucement, faisant monter le plaisir seconde après seconde.

Quand il fut totalement à l'intérieur de son âme sœur, il se retira tout aussi lentement, amenant des larmes de frustration dans les yeux de son compagnon. Harry voulait qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort, et qu'il lui accorde à nouveau sa délivrance. Il essaya de bouger les hanches pour inciter son amant à se bouger davantage, mais les mains du plus âgé les tenaient dans une poigne de fer.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors que la chaleur se répandait dans son corps. Il posa les mains sur celles de son compagnon, mais il se savait pas si c'était pour les repousser ou pour les maintenir où elles étaient. Il était incapable de penser, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Instinctivement, il enroula ses jambes dans le dos de son amant, et l'incita par ce biais à aller plus loin, et plus vite.

Accédant aux envies et au besoins de son soumis, Tom accéléra enfin la cadence, faisant retentirent les cris et les gémissements dans la chambre, ses propres grognements se mêlant à ceux de son brun. Lui non plus ne contrôlait plus grand-chose, et fonctionnait à l'instinct, aussi perdu que son lié dans le plaisir.

Ses mains lâchèrent les hanches de son compagnon, les laissant libre d'approfondir les mouvements comme elles l'entendaient. Son corps recouvrit celui du brun et leurs souffles erratiques se mêlèrent, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

Tom sentait à chaque poussée le membre d'Harry vibrer contre son ventre, aussi tendu que le sien qui fouillait dans ses chairs.

Soudain, dans un dernier hurlement, Harry se libéra brutalement, se contractant et entrainant par là même la libération de Tom qui s'effondra sur le brun. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, tentant de reprendre leur souffle, quand le plus âgé se décala légèrement, ne laissant que son bras sur le torse de son amant et son nez dans son cou.

Leurs jambes toujours emmêlées, Harry souffla un sortilège qui les nettoya et ramena la couverture sur leurs deux corps repus. En quelques secondes, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Au moins, si cette nuit devait être la dernière, elle n'aurait pas pu être meilleure.

.


	19. Chapter 17 Le temps du combat

_Contente de voir que ce petit lemon impromptu a plu. Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture. La fin approche._

 _oOo_

Chapitre 17 : Le temps du combat

Le lendemain, les émissaires les attendaient lorsqu'ils apparurent sur les ruines du chemin de traverse. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes, durant lesquelles on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté, avant que ce dernier ne se remette brutalement en route.

Tereneth appela son nodashi, passant tendrement sa main sur la lame brillante, avant de bondir vers Death et sa faux. L'acier percuta l'acier dans un tintement sonore et des étincelles, alors que les autres anges en faisaient de même.

Sephiora, entourée de ses dards argentés, faisait face à Mephistes et son arbalète sombre. Cette dernière pouvait envoyer deux carreaux quasiment simultanément, et ce, toutes les secondes. L'homme aux yeux de rapace pouvait également se servir de son arme comme d'un bouclier, empêchant les aiguilles de la jeune femme de l'atteindre.

Les deux ennemis dansaient l'un autour de l'autre, l'espace entre eux rempli de projectiles mortels. Certains les frôlaient, mais aucun n'avait encore atteint sa cible de façon à l'incapaciter.

A quelques mètres, Kazuya et Leylin se battaient contre Envy et Ragnarock. Le premier maniait deux fouets tels des serpents, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux courts n'était pas sans défense. Dès qu'une lanière s'approchait trop près d'elle, elle parait de son pistolet pour riposter aussitôt, criblant son adversaire de balles. Malheureusement, il était tout aussi doué qu'elle dans l'art de contrer ses attaques.

Ragnarock jonglait avec ses saïs avec une dextérité à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe qui. Quand Leylin était au contact, l'acier d'entrechoquait, lame asiatique contre dague et contre arme à feu. Mais dès qu'elle s'éloignait, il n'hésitait pas à en lancer un vers elle, le contrôlant de la même manière que Sephiora pouvait contrôler ses dards.

Alors qu'un saï allait prendre la jeune femme à revers, se dirigeant rapidement vers sa nuque, Kazuya s'interposa. D'un geste brusque de son flingue, elle envoya la pique se planter dans le sol. Parfaitement coordonnées, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent dos à dos, échangeant leurs ennemis.

Les deux duos se dévisagèrent, marquant une pause dans leur combat tout en se tournant autour.

.

A quelques mètres se déroulait un combat beaucoup plus brutal. La double hache de Judgment faisait face à l'imposante épée d'Harry. Cette dernière crépitait alors que son propriétaire bondissait, l'abattant avec force contre son adversaire.

C'était impressionnant de regarder le petit brun faire face à ce colosse de plus de deux mètres au visage traversé par une grande cicatrice. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était leurs cheveux courts et brun ébouriffés.

Judgment était capable de manier son immense hache avec un seul bras, la faisant tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'il frappait, il la tenait de ses deux mains griffues, faisant exploser le sol devant lui.

Pour lui faire face, Harry mélangeait puissance brute et rapidité. La première était légèrement inférieure à son ennemi, la deuxième, légèrement supérieure. Il utilisait les murs des bâtiments encore debout, pour contre-attaquer lorsqu'un coup de hache l'envoyait voler. Il se projetait alors avec une vitesse et une puissance encore accrue vers le colosse, auréolé de foudre.

Tom était son pendant auréolé de feu, face à Apocalypse et sa gunblade. Cette lame, parfait mélange de sabre et d'arme à feu lui donnait du fils à retordre. Mais grâce à ses runes de feu, il ne reculait pas. Son ennemi avait la peau sombre, des dreads, et des griffes acérées de félin. Du fauve, il possédait également la souplesse et la rapidité, enchainant avec dextérité attaques au contact et à distance avec ses balles.

« Tom ! » S'écria soudain Harry, lançant la plus petit lame de Kyuuden vers son compagnon.

Ce dernier esquiva par réflexe, l'acier créant une estafilade sur la joue d'Apocalypse qui s'apprêtait à le toucher.

Revenant à son propre ennemi, le petit brun bloqua la lourde hache, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sol sous le choc. D'un geste habile, il sépara ses deux lames restante, l'une occupant l'arme de son adversaire, l'autre lui ouvrant la cuisse. L'homme ours grogna de rage.

Profitant que Harry ne tenait plus sa lourde épée qu'à une main, il poussa brutalement dessus, l'envoyant vole droit dans un mur alors que sa jambe cédait sous lui. Le mur s'effondra sous le choc, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

« Harry ça va ?! » S'inquiéta Tom, appelant trois runes simultanément pour les envoyer sur Apocalypse.

Ce dernier stoppa l'une des runes de sa gunblade, mais dut plonger au sol pour éviter le déferlement de flammes qui suivit. Cela donna le temps à Tom pour se rendre auprès de son compagnon.

Le plus jeune émergea des débris en toussant, couvert de poussière grise. D'un sifflement, il rappela ses deux autres lames à lui, n'ayant pas lâché la principale malgré son vol plané.

« Saleté de force brute. » Cracha-t-il, passant une main sur ses yeux pour y voir plus clair, essuyant en même temps un filet de sang.

« Et si on leur montrait comment on combat ensemble. » Proposa Tom avec un sourire sadique.

« Tu as raison, il est temps de montrer qui mène le jeu. » Acquiesça Harry, une lame dans chaque main.

Il s'élança alors vers Judgment. Une seconde avant qu'il ne frappe, deux runes de feu explosaient sur son adversaire, le déconcentrant efficacement. Mais ce n'était pas son but premier. Il frappa, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait occasionné aucun dégât, mais se servit de son élan pour foncer de la même manière sur Apocalypse. Alors qu'il avait déjà en vue son deuxième adversaire, la foudre frappa le premier quelques secondes avant que Tom ne soit sur lui.

Le plus jeune ignora la balle qui traversa son bras, l'acier rencontrant l'acier dans un nouveau tintement brutal. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre ce combat.

.

Cette explosion de magie fut parfaitement ressentie par les autres groupes de combattants. Profitant d'un léger instant d'inattention de la part de Mephistes, Sephiora y vit sa chance.

Elle se précipita au contact, se servant de ses dards comme de dagues, son ennemi parant avec son arbalète. Mais soudain, l'homme faucon se figea alors qu'un sourire vainqueur prenait place sur les lèvres de la blonde.

L'ennemi baissa le regard sur son torse, qui se colorait doucement de rouge. L'incompréhension brillait dans les yeux jaunes de rapace, mais en les levant vers son adversaire, il comprit.

Face à lui, les épaules de Sephiora se teintaient elles aussi de sang alors que les dards disparaissaient de ses mains. Profitant de la distraction de son opposant, elle avait appelé ses aiguilles par derrière, se laissant transpercer par elles afin d'être sure d'atteindre son but devant elle.

« Seph ! » Hurla Tereneth à la vue de la scène.

Son nodashi se recouvrit de glace alors qu'il bondissait vers son propre ennemi, plus décidé que jamais à en finir. La faux se recouvrit de givre, grimpant inexorablement le long de son manche vers les mains de son porteur. Les mains de Death furent emprisonnées, gelant jusqu'au niveau du coude.

Un brutal coup de sabre associé à un cri rageur brisa la faux en milles éclats gelés.

Death fut projeté également en arrière par la destruction de son arme, alors que Tereneth tombait à genoux. Sa prise se relâcha sur son nodashi, la glace s'évaporant doucement en laissant apparaitre l'acier légèrement fendillé par la violente décharge de magie.

A quelques mètres Kazuya et Leylin dansaient toujours contre Ragnarok et Envy. Elles avaient senti le déferlement de pouvoir de Tereneth, mais n'avaient pu se permettre de s'arrêter pour en savoir réellement plus. Un léger coup d'œil leur avait apprit la victoire du couple, mais elles ne pouvaient estimer la gravité de leurs blessures.

Décidant elles aussi de tenter le tout pour le tout, Leylin laissa l'un des fouets de Envy s'enrouler autour de sa dague. Concentrant son élément de la même manière que Tereneth, elle le laissa s'exprimer dans son arme. L'explosion de magie fit littéralement voler l'arme de l'homme au sourire fou en éclats. Des fragments de cuir se dispersèrent dans les air sous le regard ahuri de ce dernier, permettant à la brunette de le frapper violement au visage avec son flingue.

Le fouet restant lui lacéra méchamment le cou, mais son but était atteint. Envy percuta à pleine vitesse le mur en ruine derrière lui, les yeux révulsés.

Ayant parfaitement coordonné ses mouvements à ceux de sa compagnes, Kazuya s'était chargé de Ragnarok d'une manière similaire. Elle avait sacrifiée l'une de ses armes pour détruire celles de l'asiatique, le rendant inapte au combat à l'aide de celle qui lui restait.

Leylin prit tout de même le soin de détruire le fouet restant, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, épuisée, rapidement rejoint par son âme sœur.

.

Un tranchant qui déchire la chair.

Une pointe d'acier plongée dans le torse de son ennemi.

Un déchainement de foudre.

Harry et Tom se laissèrent eux aussi tomber au sol. Le bras du plus jeune était en sang, la poitrine du plus âgé barrée d'une large balafre rouge. Ils reprenaient difficilement leur souffle, ayant déchainé toute leur puissance dans ce combat.

A quelques mètres, Judgment était étendu sur le dos, la lame de Seika plongée dans son torse. C'est sa hache qui était responsable de la plus grosse blessure de Tom. Pas très loin, Apocalypse était recroquevillé sur lui-même, mis hors d'état de nuire par la foudre de Kyuuden.

« C'est fini ? » Demanda Harry dans un souffle, posant doucement son front sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que ceux qu'ils venaient de vaincre n'allaient pas se relever comme par magie. Eux-mêmes n'avaient plus la force de se lever sur leurs jambes. Pourtant, le Malin ne s'était pas encore manifesté.

Les familiers des couples s'avancèrent doucement. Ils n'étaient pas sensés participer physiquement au combat opposant les anges aux émissaires, mais ils avaient transmis toute la force possible à leurs maitres pour les soutenir, et veillé sur la zone. Ils étaient donc tout aussi épuisés qu'eux, les blessures en moins.

Zaohdar posa ainsi son nez sur le genou de Tereneth, le grand loup noir donnant un appui en même temps à son maitre et sa compagne, pendant que Tsuraya chantait doucement. Le lion rouge Shimanh en fit de même pour Harry et Tom, Nighmare lové sur leurs jambes les apaisant de ses sifflements. Le pégase de Leylin offrit son soutien au couple des jeunes filles, le petit renard Nillylan se frottant gentiment à leurs jambes.

Ils tentaient tous de profiter de cet instant de répit, craignant tout de même la suite des événements.

Mais ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire, car quelques secondes plus tard, le Malin apparut dans un tourbillon de fumée sombre.

« De toute évidence, la magie vous a soutenu et a décidé d'offrir une seconde chance à cette humanité. Qu'elle mette ce sursis à profit.

Profitez bien de cette vie qui vous est offerte. Nous reviendrons, car c'est le propre de l'homme que de céder au mal. » Rajouta-t-il d'une voix sombre.

« C'est le propre de l'humanité que d'être capable du pire, mais aussi du meilleur. Il suffit de lui en donner l'occasion. » Murmura une voix douce alors qu'une silhouette argentée se dessinait derrière les couples réunis.

« Il semble que mes champions aient vaincu les tiens. Loyalement. » Rajouta la douce apparition. « L'humanité ne verra pas sa fin aujourd'hui. L'espoir est le propre de l'homme, et il perdurera encore. »

« Un jour ils iront trop loin, sans retour possible. Et alors la terre reprendra ses droits, les éradiquant de sa surface. » Reprit le Malin, sur de lui.

« L'avenir n'est pas écrit. C'est à eux de le forger. Mais je suis convaincu que les hommes ont bien leur place sur la terre. Ce sont encore des enfants qui doivent apprendre et évoluer. Ils ont démontré aujourd'hui qu'ils en avaient la volonté. » Assura la Magie.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Acquiesça son homologue plus sombre. « Qu'un millénaire leur soit donné pour évoluer et grandir encore. Alors, nous verrons s'ils doivent à nouveau faire leur preuves. » Souffla-t-il en disparaissant.

La silhouette argentée disparue également, non sans avoir souri doucement à ses protégés. Une douce chaleur les entoura sous la caresse de la magie elle-même.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue :

10 ans après le combat de l'Apocalypse, comme l'avait nommé les sorciers, la vie avait repris son cours.

Il en restait encore des traces, laissées volontairement, afin de ne pas oublier. Dans le hall du ministère, une nouvelle statue avait été construite, mais les fragments de l'ancienne avaient été laissés à ses pieds. Sur le chemin de traverse, on trouvait également des ruines, préservées du temps, juste à côté des nouveaux bâtiments.

Les sorciers ne devaient pas oublier leur seconde chance, afin de pouvoir en profiter.

Les sauveurs, eux, s'étaient fait oublier. Seuls le personnel de Poudlard les avait connu personnellement, le grand public n'avait retenu que le nom d'Harry Potter. C'était principalement pour lui qu'ils s'étaient tous éclipsés.

Ils s'appréciaient trop pour faire chacun leur vie de leur côté. Ils formaient une famille, et comptaient vivre leur nouvelle vie proches les uns des autres.

C'est ainsi que dans un coin de campagne oublié, on pouvait voir un enfant gazouiller de joie, perché sur le dos d'un imposant loup noir, l'étrange duo surveillé par un oiseau de glace au plumage bleuté. A quelques mètres, un couple était enlacé, Tereneth et Sephiora souriant devant le bonheur de leur enfant.

Le couple avait toujours rêvé de concrétiser leur amour par un fils ou une fille, mais le combat à venir les en avait empêché. Maintenant que la paix était là, ils avaient pu donner naissance à un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux clairs.

La blonde caressait doucement son ventre. Dans quelques mois, une petite sœur viendrait le rejoindre.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Seldin, le pégase beige se reposait au pied d'un arbre, Nillylan perché sur sa croupe. En levant les yeux, on pouvait apercevoir Leylin et Kazuya, perchées sur une branche et discutant gaiement.

« Si on m'avait annoncé cette vie dans dix ans, je n'aurais pas cru la personne qui me l'aurait annoncé. » Murmura Harry, adossé à Shimanh, en regardant ses amis.

« Il y a dix ans, tu ne croyais pas grand monde. » Le taquina Tom.

« C'est vrai. » Rigola le brun, se souvenant de ses débuts avec son âme sœur.

S'il avait assez rapidement accepté le partenariat avec le plus âgé, il avait mis des mois à accepter qu'ils pouvaient former un couple amoureux.

« Pour ma part, je ne peux pas imaginer mieux. » Souffla Tom.

« Même pas toi en maitre du monde ? » Le taquina le plus jeune.

« Surtout pas ! » Rit l'ancien Voldemort. « A moins que tu ne le sois avec moi. » Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Bien trop de complications. » Ricana Harry. « Je ne supporte déjà pas ma célébrité pour t'avoir soi-disant tué puis sauvé le monde. Il est hors de question que je le dirige. » Acheva-t-il avec une grimace.

« Dommage. Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe autrement ça veut dire. » Souffla le serpentard en se penchant vers le cou de son compagnon, le taquinant doucement.

« Je ne dis jamais non à ce type d'occupation. » Répliqua le griffondor en glissant ses mains sous la robe de son ainé.

Alors qu'ils s'allongeaient sur le sol, le grand lion rouge se déplaça habilement pour leur offrir l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. Hors de question que le fils de Teren et Seph puisse les apercevoir s'adonner à des activités privées.

S'unissant à nouveau l'un à l'autre, ils bénirent tous les deux cette vie paisible dont ils n'avaient jamais osé rêvé avant.

oOo

 _Une fin tout en simplicité^^ J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, même si elle a été assez rapide._


End file.
